Utatane Piko: Journey To My Family
by xXPhantomXx
Summary: Utatane Piko was due out December 8th. But when the truck containing the packaged Piko in the back skids on the icy road in the countryside and crashes, killing the driver, Piko is left alone to make his own journey to the Vocaloid household.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

Master stood behind the one-way mirror, his eyes on his newest creation. So much time, money and care had been put into this, so much that it couldn't possibly be a failure. The professors he hired to help him in his projects always told him that his other creations had been a success and that there was no way that this one would be different. Master thought differently though. There only had to be one small unnoticed flaw that would instantly class it as a failure. They had tested all that they could while it was powered down, made sure that any and all software was installed correctly, redone any flaws that they had managed to spot, edited its appearance from time to time and testing out the voice data bank on their computers, aiming to get its flow of speech as human as possible. Behind Master stood four of the professors. The one to the far left was a cool looking male with long black hair tied up using an elastic band and eyes a chocolate brown color. The one next to him was female with wavy brown hair that reached her waist, and had a pair of green eyes. By her side was a snobby looking Dr with a large nose, glasses and greased back black hair. The very end professor looked pretty old with white hair and wrinkles, his eyes kept shut most of the time.

Beyond the one way mirror sat the creation, now fully powered and active, an android built in the shape of a young white haired boy. Teal colored eyes stared emotionless at the ground. From the position he was sat, his up white with black trim collar of his also white with black trim button coat with no sleeves, hid the bottom of his face. What took place of the sleeves was a pair of long black arm warmers that started just a little below the shoulder reached the elbow where a joint on the arm warmer connected with the bottom half of the warmer, finally stopping pass his wrists. The bottom of his coat had a rather unique pattern on it as well as two small areas on the sides that lit up the same teal color as his eyes, and a bar that went around the back of the boy at the bottom of the jacket but stopped about the same area the smaller ones, also glowing the same color. His pitch black pans literally clung to his legs; a teal line on each leg, and his boots had a similar pattern as the bottom of the coat and covered up to below his knees. The average person would most likely confuse this machine for a real human boy. If those ones were a little brighter than they would notice the white disks that took place of his ears that were teal green in the middle. There was also a long USB cable that produced from the back that was currently hanging off the medical bed he sat on, reminding Master of a cat's tail.

"I must say, the overall design is quite different than your previous models," the female professor stated, flipping through a couple of pages on a clipboard she held in her hand.

"That was obviously the point, Dr. Mainly because if all the Vocaloids started looking almost exactly alike then people would lose interest," said the snobby professor, sounding quite snooty as he pushed his glasses up his nose a little.

"Oh please, professor, I've worked here just as long as you have. I think that I know these things by now."

"Is that really so? Well then-"

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Master snapped, giving the two of them a quick glare before turning back to the boy in the room. "I'm going to go speak with him now. Write down as many notes about him as you can when he interacts."

"Yes sir," all four professors said.

Master kept his eyes on the boy for a few seconds longer before moving towards the door to the right of the one sided mirror. He reached out with his hand, taking a firm hold on the door handle, stopping for a moment to wonder how this one would react to him. Each one before had been different. So far all of his other creations in the Vocaloid series knew that he was their creator and did just about anything they told him. At first awakening they would be slightly monotone, and not really showing much emotion on their faces. But after a week or so their personality would kick in, making them who they are now and more human like.

Hatsune Miku: Built in the shape of a girl, she is quite the sweetheart, always trying her best at everything. She is the most popular out of the Vocaloids but she is also very humble, so she's not one to hesitate when asked if she could give the other Vocaloids a chance. She can act immature and play around but she also can be very mature and even flirty if she wants, her personality can vary around the others. She loves singing, and the other Vocaloids. If you do get her mad, you'll probably be feeling the wrath of her leeks.

Kagamine Rin: Also built in the shape of a girl, however younger than Miku. She can be quite childish and immature at times, but time with the girl tells the person not to get on her bad side, as she can get quite violent especially if a road roller is in sight. As well as her cute looks she is quite smart, always devising plans for a variety of things, such as if one of her friends needs help with something, she will quickly think up of a somewhat complicated plan to achieving what that friend wants.

Kagamine Len: Mirror image to Rin, Len is often known as the male version of Rin, not as evil or deviant. Still he can be both childish and stubborn just like her and often acts as the overprotective brother if Rin ever starts to get attached to someone other than him. He loves all of the Vocaloid family although can still be quite the brat occasionally. Master remembered that for a couple of months after Len had first been booted up, he preferred to either sing with Rin, or any of the other Vocaloids, but not by himself.

KAITO: In Master's eyes, and probably many others, the must clueless Vocaloid yet. He often finds himself dumbfounded by things and is usually seen with a clueless look on his face during those times. But when he hasn't got the clueless look on his features he is always seen with a smile on his face, just about always brightening up the other Vocaloids, except for the times Meiko has been drinking too much and despite everyone else's warnings he still manages to anger her with his dimness.

MEIKO: Known as the most violent one in the group, and according to the others, the boss of the Vocaloid household. When Master isn't around, what she says goes. Her anger is usually aimed at Kaito. Master actually remembers quite a few times where she had damaged Kaito enough for him to need to repair the damages to the male model. She also has a problem with drinking it seems and is mostly the cause, or probably escalates, her anger issues

Megurine Luka: One of the calmer ones out of the series. She is usually quiet and keeps to herself for most of the time, however despite that she does like interacting with the other Vocaloids on a daily basis and doesn't mind singing with them. Also seen as the big sister to the younger Vocaloids due to her caring nature. She also somehow has the ability to calm down both Kagamines if they are in hyperactive mode, which actually shocks the other models since none of them are able to do such a thing.

Kamui Gakupo: Rather feminine for a male. Kamui Gakupo is very calm and graceful, and likes to wear more feminine clothes rather than masculine, such as kimonos and such. He is hardly ever at the Vocaloid household, often out busy with his other job other than singing, being a samurai. When he is in the house although he may be able to stay pretty calm the Kagamines often manage to irritate him to high levels, something the other Vocaloids aren't able to do.

So what would this boy be? Realizing that he was just standing there with his hand on the door handle he quickly recollected himself and opened the door, walking in and closing it behind him. The boy's eerie teal eyes glanced up at him before drifting back to the floor, his expression still emotionless. "Good day," greeted Master but not getting a response from the boy. "Do you know who I am?" Again those green eyes looked up at him before turning to the floor and again with no reply. Master stroked his chin, now beginning to worry if there was a problem with the speech program. "Is your system in check?"

Still looking at the ground, the machine opened his mouth, saying in a whisper, "Yes, sir."

"Good, so you _can_ speak."

"Yes sir," the boy whispered once more.

Master folded his arms, looking at his creation. "Can you say anything other than 'yes sir'?"

"Yes sir-I-I mean...!" The Vocaloid quickly looked back down at the floor, a nervous expression on his face.

So far everything seemed to be working right. The voice sounded almost too perfect, his movements seemed to be working fine, and his emotion program appeared to be doing its thing judging by the look on his face. "So the, do you know who I am?"

The nervous look lessened a little but still remained. "Yes, sir. You are my creator. My Master."

"Good. And do you know who _you_ are?"

The white haired android closed his eyes, quickly searching his database to try and find the answer. I slight worried look crossed his face as his eyes opened and he looked back up at Master. "I-I can't find anything..." Those eerie teal eyes looked back at the floor. "I...I don't know who I am."

That answer was actually what Master was looking for, since one of the very early attempts to make a Vocaloid, way before Miku was built, when he had awakened one of his models, they thought that they were a German Fashion Model called Giulia Siegel. "Well then. Your name is Utatane Piko. And you are the new addition to the Vocaloid 2 series."

* * *

**Hi there**

**This is my new fic**

**I haven't really written anything for quite a while so I'm pretty rusty, hehe more like I'm a crap writer xp**

**Excuse my really bad description of Piko's outfit. It has such a complicated design :o I think he is the most detailed Vocaloid so far. I may be wrong but it is extremely detailed.**

**Also, the Vocaloid personalities. I looked around the Internet to see how people think that their personalities are like and based it upon mixed results.**

**I don't think I've ever seen a Piko related fanfiction so far. If there are any out there please let me know, I really want to read some :o**

**~~Review please~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

"I'm a...Vocaloid?" the silvery hair machine asked, tilting his head to one side, confusion washing across his face.

Master gave a small nod. "Yes. An android made for singing. We will put you through a few tests to make sure that you are adequate enough to be the newest addition to the Series 2. If you pass then you will be sent to your new family."

Piko looked down at the floor, thinking through what Master had just said. If you didn't pass the tests then he wouldn't be able to live with his family. What would happen to him? And more importantly, what were these 'tests' that he had to try and pass? Master said he was made for singing...would that mean they are singing tests?

"I'll be leaving now. Your tests will begin shortly," Master's voice snapped Piko out of his thoughts before the older man left. As he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving a clueless Piko, Master looked at the four professors. "Get the tests started up, starting with Singing."

"Yes sir," the other four said before doing as said. Except for the female professor.

"Um, sir...about the other tests...are you sure that it will be okay?" she asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Professor, you know that we need to test out these new functions, since no other Vocaloid has them."

"I understand that sir, but what if he reacts badly to them?"

"Then we know it works. Now please, I want you to help your comrades set up the tests."

She sighed, looking down at the ground as she begun helping the others.

* * *

He could feel them. Those creepy, eerie eyes. Watching his movement in the room. Sure the face looked adorable. But to this usually cool and calm professor, the eyes just gave him chills. Even though he was facing away from the Vocaloid, he could still tell that he was being watched. Well yes he was being watched by the other professors behind the one-way mirror. But he just knew those chills were coming from Piko's eyes. "There we go," the cool professor said more to himself after setting up what looked like a karaoke machine. He picked up the microphone and turned to Piko, who was still sat on the medical table, only the USB cord was wrapped around himself, almost like a cat's tail. "Now then Piko, this is your first test. It's pretty simple," he began, handing the microphone to the boy. "I am going to play you a little song and once I turn it off, I will play the song through again without the lyrics. While this version is playing I want you to sing the lyrics. Do you think you can do that?"

Piko gripped the microphone with both hands, listening to the instructions of his first test. Moving those teal eyes up to the professor he smiled lightly and nodded. "M'kay."

The professor smiled and started playing the song. Piko's face turned serious as he sat stock still, making sure to capture every word he heard and keeping a firm grip on the microphone. Once the sang was over, like the cool professor said, once it was over he began to play a karaoke version of the song. Holding the microphone to his mouth, the silvery haired Vocaloid began singing along, not missing a single note. Behind the one-way mirror the elderly professor was holding a small device, monitoring Piko's performance. "Quite the voice he has on him," the professor muse, watching the readings on the device's screen. "And it flows so well."

"He could possibly be more popular than Miku with a voice like that," the female said, writing a few notes down on the paper attached to her clipboard.

"Oh please, he couldn't possibly be more popular than Miku," snorted the greasy professor.

"Don't you two start again," Master scolded before telling them to set up the next test.

* * *

Having completed the singing part of the tests Master wanted to check the newer functions that none of the previous models had. While designing Piko the idea had come up to try and make him as lifelike as possible by making him highly sensitive to pain and temperatures. Sure the previous models had a bit of sensitivity to pain, but it would fade quicker than humans. With Piko they wanted to make him as human as they could. Some may seem it as cruel but this could be a revolution if they had managed to achieve this with the temperature senses combined.

All while the female and snobby professors were setting up the next set of tests Master's eyes stayed on the boy, still sat on the table with the USB cord wrapped around him and looking between both doctors. So far everything seemed to be going pretty well. With a voice like that there was no way he had failed the singing section of the tests. The Master also noticed that now that he had been awake for a while and had interacted with others, Piko wasn't just staring at the ground emotionlessly. He had a look of curiosity on his features, most likely wondering what the two professors were doing.

It was the snobby that was the first to talk. "Right Vocaloid," he just about spat, showing no disrespect to Piko at all. This was how he often acted to the Vocaloids, just seeing them as pieces of machine. While others believed that the Vocaloid series had personality and were able to feel different motions, the big nosed professor just saw it as software installed in the models to make them act like that, that if he insulted them then they wouldn't really be hurt. "Hold out your arm"

Piko gave the greasy haired man an odd look, not too sure whether or not he should trust this man. Slowly and hesitantly he held out his arm only for it to be grabbed roughly and the arm warmer to be yanked up a little, making the boy gasp at the sudden action.

"Professor, had me apparatus A."

The woman nodded, grabbing a small pin from a small black box and handed it to her comrade, worry evident on her face.

"Honestly, professor, you should quit that worrying," snorted the snobby professor. "Even if this does work the pain he feels isn't real."

Sighing, the brown haired lady, pushed some of her locks behind her ears. _'But the look on his face...his emotions look so human...'_

Holding the Vocaloid's arm with hand the male human put the pin against the skin with his other. "This should hurt."

Before Piko even had time to think about what the professor had said the pin pierced through the made-up skin, making him gasp loudly, and tried to pull his arm away, but to no avail as the grip the professor had on it was tight. "Take it out! Please! Ah-ow! Take it out!"

Snorting, the professor took the pin out of the boy's arm. Really he didn't understand why Master wanted him pain sensitive. It would just mean he would complain more than the other models do. Handing the pin back to the female professor he asked for apparatus B. She put down the black box and picked up a blue one, opening it and pulling out a couple of ice cubes and handed them to him. Since the ice cubes were now exposed they were starting to melt. So the professor quickly pressed them against the skin.

Again Piko gasped once the ice cubes were against his skin. He was starting to feel slightly panicked now. Why were these people doing these things to him? When Master had told him that he needed to go through a series of tests he didn't even think that it would be something like this. By now the pain was slowly fading and his arm was becoming numb. Still he didn't like it, and the near tears look on his face showed it.

"I guess you can feel that," mumbled the snobby professor, pulling the ice cubes away from the arm and handing them back to the brown haired professor who quickly put them bag in the blue box. "Everything seems to be going smoothly. Just one more thing. I'll need the other arm now.

Piko just gave the man an upset glare, not sure whether or not he should give him his other arm, worried that he would just continue to hurt him. When he didn't hold out his other arm the male professor roughly grabbed it and yanked it so that he was holding it out like he did with the other arm. Again he lifted the arm warmer up. Teal eyes watched with worry of what the man was going to do next as the big nosed guy asked for something else from the female professor, not quite focusing now and wasn't listening to what they were saying. He saw a small cuboid shaped metal lighter. The professor flipped the cap off and pressed a small button on it. A small flame burst up from it, making the boy jump slightly. It looked slightly pretty...yet he was scared of what he would do with it. Just like the previous things, the flame was pressed against the boy's skin.

Piko's eyes went wide, yanking his arm back and giving the big nosed professor a hard kick in the stomach, making him fall back. In a panic frenzy the boy sort of fell of the table, scrambled to his feet and ran to the door, trying to open it only to find that it was locked. "Let me out! Please! Let me out!" he yelled, tears now falling from his eyes.

"Piko, calm down!" cried the female professor, running over to him and grabbing him by the wrist.

The boy only for him to squirm and pull out of her grasp, running around to the one way mirror and banging his fists on it. "Let me out!" he continued to repeat, smacking his fists hard.

Master grimaced and pressed a small red button below a microphone. "Put him on emergency standby for Pete's sake!" his voice rang out in the other room, making Piko stop for a moment. Taking advantage of this the snobby looking professor grabbed him and ran 2 fingers roughly up the back of his neck. Teary filled teal eyes went wide for a moment before going dull and his body went slack.

Everything was quiet for a moment, everyone standing just about stock still. Master was the first to move, pressing the red button again. "Transfer will start tomorrow night. One of you inform the other Vocaloid they have a new member joining their family."

* * *

**Yeah 2 chapters in 1 day =3=**

**Probably won't be a while until I post again but when I do I'll make sure to give you guys a good chapter...well probably not really.**

**But don't fogets to review~~~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

White lashes slowly fluttered open to see a stone ceiling. The teal eyes closed and a heavy arm brought a hand up to rub them. Both of his arms ached and his fists were sore from smacking them against the mirror. Piko's eyes suddenly opened wide as he sat up, worry spreading in him again as he quickly looked around. What had happened? He remembered hearing Master's voice, a slight pressure on the back of his neck and then darkness. And those people...they had done something to his arms. Pulling up both arm-warmer he saw a small dot on one arm, and on his other arm was some sort of white fabric wrapped around where the pretty orange light had touched him. Making a quick analysis he picked out in his database that it was called a "bandage". He tugged at the end of it lightly, trying to look underneath it.

"I wouldn't pull at it if I were you," a feminine voice came from the other end of the room.

Piko jumped and leapt of the medical table he was on, seeing that the voice belonged to the woman that was in the room with him the last time he was awake. "Wh-what do you want with me?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you," she said quickly, worried that the boy would go in a panic mode. "I have something for you. Something you should like."

Teal eyes shifted to a tray in the woman's hands. "What...what is it?"

"Its food and drink. Please sit down; I'm not going to harm you."

After a slight moment of hesitation, the silvery haired Vocaloid climbed back onto the medical table. "Food is something people have to keep up on energy...right?" he asked; sit cross legged on the table, USB cord hanging over the end of the table. "And drink keeps the body hydrated."

Smiling softly the professor sat to his left, placing the tray between them both. "That's right. I thought it would be nice to let you try some before you go to your new family."

Piko blinked. "I'm allowed to go to my new family?"

"That's right. Here try this," she suggested, handing Piko a bright green apple. "Try it, it's nice."

Gripping the apples with both hands the boy looked at it with a slightly confused expression. Glancing to the side he saw the woman bite into an apple of her own, chew it and swallow it. Looking back at his own piece of fruit he decided to try take a bite out of it. His eyes lit up as the juice began to flow out from where he had bitten into it. "Wow...this tastes really nice," he said after swallowing the piece he took off, a bright smile on his face.

"Didn't I say you would like it?" stated the woman with a small chuckle. She put her apple down on the tray and picked up the lone cup with a dark liquid in it.

Piko watched her with wide, curious eyes as he bit another chunk out of the fruit and watched the woman blow on the drink before taking a sip. "What's that?" he questioned, tilting his head to one side.

The woman blinked. "Hm? Oh this? It's a mug of coffee."

"Um...could I...could I try some?"

Biting her lip the professor wondered if it was a good idea since he had reacted so badly during the tests to the flame. What if the coffee burnt his lip or tongue and he had a bad reaction to it? "Well I guess. You may not like it though," she said, handing the mug to the boy. "And blow on it first, okay? It may be hot."

"Mkay," Piko smiled, taking one hand off the apple to grip the mug. Like the professor said to do, he blew on it gently before going to take a sip. "Kyaa! This tastes wonderful!"

"You like it?" asked the brunet, looking a little surprise.

"Yes. It tastes better than the apple."

The professor smiled again. "You can have the rest of it if you wish."

Piko quickly shook his head and held the mug out towards the woman. "No! It's yours."

"It's alright, Piko, I can easily make another one."

"Are...are you sure?" the teal eyed boy asked, looking up with eyes that said 'please let me have it' despite saying no.

Giving a nod, the woman chuckled. "Of course. After all, if we find what your favorite food and drink is now then your new family won't have to hassle finding it out themselves."

Piko smiled softly before taking a few gulps of the coffee. "My new family..." he started, "what are they like? And their names; what are their names?"

"Well...there are four girls, Meiko, who is one of the earlier models, Miku, currently the most popular Vocaloid, Rin, quite the little devil, and Luka, more mature than the others. Then there are three boys, Kaito, another early model and quite clumsy, Len, he looks quite a lot like Rin, and Gakupo, often mistaken for a girl." The last part she smiled at, remembering the occasions when others had mistaken the purple man for a girl.

"So if there are four girls and three boys, then when I move in they will be both equal."

"Yup. That's right."

Shifting his eyes to the floor the soft smile appeared on the Vocaloid's face. "I'm glad...that I have a family to go to." He turned to the woman next to him. "When do I get to meet them?"

"Well it's pretty late now and Master wants you to be sent out tomorrow. So you better get some sleep soon," she informed him, but noticed that confused look on the machine's face again. "When you close your eyes and let your body go in a sort of shutdown mode, yet you can easily be awakened if shaken or called."

The boy made a small 'oh' before his eyes glanced over at the one-way mirror and quickly looked down again. "We're being watched again," he whispered.

The brunet just gave him a curious look before glancing over at the mirror herself. Were the other professors watching them again? But wait...how would Piko know that they would be watching them? "Who is watching you? What do they look like?"

A nervous look swept across Piko's face. "There are two," he said in a low whisper, as if afraid the ones watching would hear them. "A young one with white hair. And an older one with long brown hair."

Looking over at the mirror, the woman just shook her head and smiled. "Piko, take another look. Doesn't the older one look a little like me?"

Surprise splashed the boy's features as he risked a glance at the mirror, eyes widening as he looked back at the professor. "Eh! Wh-what! How...how can that be!"

Standing up the woman held out her hand out to Piko. "Come with me."

Those eerie eyes stared up at her before he put the coffee mug down then reached out and took a hold of the hand with his own smaller hand. She lead him off the table and over towards the mirror. Piko suddenly tensed, seeing a teal eyed person staring right back at him. "Wh...what is this?"

"Reflections. This mirror makes a reflection of us. See the boy with the white hair? That's you."

If Piko wasn't shocked before, he was definitely now. "That's...me? That's what I look like?" He waved his hand in front of it, shook his head, tilting his head backwards and closed one eye. The reflection copied him exactly. "It is me!" he beamed, smiling brightly. This was how people saw him. This was Piko. His eyes suddenly travelled up to a strand of hair on top of his head that stuck up. He blinked, bringing a hand up to try and flatten it. The moment he moved his hand away it sprung back up. "Huh?" He tried again, only for it to once again spring back up. "Wha!" This time he tried the other hand. Same result. "Why won't it go down?"

"I quite like it," said the professor. "It looks a little like the letter P."

A thoughtful look crossed the Vocaloid's face. "The letter P..." That smile spread on his lips again. "Piko begins with the letter P!"

"That's right."

The smile softened on the boy's face slightly. "Thank you for coming to see me," he said softly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that."

"No...I mean...after what happened when I was last awake...I was so afraid of this place. But then you came to see me today. And now I'm not so afraid anymore. And I got to taste food. And I found out what coffee tastes like! Thank you so much for making me feel better."

Grinning, the woman put a hand on Piko's shoulder. "I'm glad that you're in a happy mood now. How about you get some sleep for now, Master said he wanted to tell you something before you are sent away."

Piko nodded and made a small 'mkay' before going back to the medical table, climbing on it and lying down. "Good night, miss."

"Good night Piko," the professor picked up the tray she had left then gave a small wave before leaving the room.

"I'm glad you made some progress with him."

The woman blinked and quickly look over to the one way mirror. Master was standing behind it, watching as the boy in the other room went into sleep mode. "Oh, Master. Were you watching the entire time?"

Master nodded, still not taking his eyes off of the Vocaloid. "He's developed quite a bit in this one day."

"I'm sure he'd make an excellent addition to the other Vocaloids. Providing he gets there safely. The roads are quite slippery with ice this time of year."

"It's not the roads I worry about. Our rival company, Sukimoto, has been rather quiet recently," stated Master, his face emotionless. "I'm beginning to wonder if they are planning anything."

"I'm it has nothing to do with Piko. We've tried to keep this model as confidential as possible. No one could have found out about it," the woman reminded him. "The truck driver we hired believes that we are sending a piece of furniture to the house."

Master sighed, looking down at the ground. "I guess you're right. Get some rest, professor. You've done enough for today."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

* * *

Despite the late hour, the heart of Tokyo was still full of sound and lights. Like many of the other tall business buildings, nearly all the lights in the Sukimoto Company main building were on. On the top floor of the building an office chair sat facing the window. Behind it on a large table, a black telephone began to ring. The chair swiveled around, revealing a man clad in a black suit in his 40s, graying hair and a pair of black shades covering his eyes. He picked up the phone, putting it by his ear. "Yes...Right...and the barricade is set up?...Excellent..."

* * *

Piko's internal clock told him that it was 4am when he came out of sleep mode. He lay on his side, facing away from the one-way mirror, USB cord hanging loosely over the end of the table, swaying slightly mainly from the boy's boredom. He wasn't awake for long before he heard the door behind him open and the sound of footsteps entering the room. He sat up slowly, USB moving to wrap around himself, having already found himself doing this as a way of self comfort, helping him to relax a little. Teal orbs moved to look at the person who had entered. "Master...hello," he greeted quietly.

"Good morning Piko," replied his creator, eyes still looking a little tired, probably from the lack of sleep he had had recently. "Could you please stand up and come over here."

The boy blinked, a little unsure at first but soon stood and moved towards the older man. "Is...is there something you want?"

Master knelt down so that he was level with Piko and put a hand behind one of Piko's 'ears'. "Listen carefully to what I am about to say. In twenty minutes you will go into standby mode. Exactly twenty-four hours later you will awaken. By that time you will be in your new home. Is that understood?"

"Understood sir."

* * *

**Yey! Another chapter finished o3o**

**Sorry it took so long. Distractions are so annoying :o**

**Thanks for all those who reviewed **

**And please keep the reviews coming :D**

**More reviews equals quicker updates =w=b**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

Darkness still covered the land as the lone truck drove carefully along the icy roads in the countryside. A large man sat behind the wheel in a red shirt and baseball cap, one hand on the steering wheel while he held a burrito in the other, taking a bite every now and then and covering himself in crumbs. He wasn't in the best of moods. His first job of the morning and it was just nearing 7am. Why the heck did those people want a piece of furniture set out to deliver so early in the morning? Sure the trip would take twenty-four hours, wouldn't the people receiving it still be in bed at this hour tomorrow?

If it were up to him, he would sleep until noon. But the job he had been given today paid quite a lot of money for one simple thing. He didn't even know exactly what type of furniture it was. It was too thin to be a couch, even if it was stood up. A chair? No. Why would he be paid so much to carry a chair somewhere? Perhaps it was an expensive ornament worth a lot of money. Would it be more expensive than what he's getting paid?

Maybe a little pee at what was inside of the packaging wouldn't hurt. He had managed to do it before with other deliveries he had made. He had been accused a few times before of sneaking a look at the packages yet he had managed to get away with it every time. An evil grin spread on his lips as he smacked his foot on the break, the sudden motion causing the wheels to lose control on the icy road. The man cried out of the truck began to skid on the ice, tilting to one side before tipping over, crashing into the road, flipping a couple of times before finally coming to a stop, smoke emitting from the truck.

* * *

"_WHAT!"_ came the furious yell from the head of the Sukimoto company, slamming his fist on the table, the phone in his other hand. "What do you mean the truck never passed!"

_"We're sorry sir, but we didn't see it at all,"_ a voice said on the other end of the phone. _"It was meant to reach the barricade over 10 hours ago."_

The man let out a frustrated grunt, sitting back in his office chair. "But then where else could it have gone? There was only one possible route the truck could go down."

_"That's what we were thinking sir. Which means if the truck didn't get to us, then it must still be somewhere on the road. Meaning that the new Vocaloid **didn't** make it in time."_

"Is that so..." The business man calmed down quite a lot when receiving this information. "Send out a team to find the machine and bring him here."

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

Icy cold winds blew gently through the area, rustling the grass in the area. The sky was a cobalt color, full of puffy clouds that drifted rather quickly. The truck still lay on its side, the top of it covered in a thin layer of frost. The driver's body was still, dry blood on his face, and his eyes were open, yet there were no signs of breathing. In the back of the truck, the package leaned against the wall at an angle. There was an extremely quiet 'click' sound inside before teal orbs opened up and quickly blinked. Why was everything so dark? Piko quickly brought his hands up to rub his eyes and looked again. Still dark. Reaching out with one hand, the Vocaloid found some sort of wall. He moved his hand to the left, finding a corner, then moved it upwards. He made a slight 'hm?' when he found a small opening that he could get his fingers through.

He twisted his arm around, trying to find a way to open whatever it was he was in. Eventually Piko thrust both of his arms up into the air, pushing the top of the package he was in off. As he did this though, the package fell, making the boy cry out and made a small 'oof' when he hit the floor. He lay still for a moment, being as quiet as he could with his hands balled into fists on his chest and listened out for any sounds around him. Wait, Master had told him that he would be at his new home when he woke up. Tilting his head up so that he could see up the gap in the box, teal eyes blinked seeing nothing but two metal doors.

Piko began to twist his body around, seeing that he was on his back, and slowly crawled out of the box. Wherever he was it was on a slant and was finding it difficult to stand. He managed soon enough though and made his way over to the double doors, pulling and the hatch on opening them. His eyes widened at the sight before him. It looked so...empty. Nothing but grass and roads for miles.

The cold wind blew a little harder as he carefully climbed out of the truck. The white haired boy tilted his head to one side, looking down at the ground, spotting a large patch of ice on the road. "Something about it seems...familiar," he muttered to himself, kneeling down and putting a hand on it, quickly pulling it back when feeling how cold it was. That was where it seemed familiar. The tests he had taken. That big nosed professor put something like this against his skin. Looking up, Piko noticed that the stuff covered most of the road.

Why was he here, though? This didn't look like a home. Quickly scanning his database he realized that he was in the middle of the country. Eyes widened when he picked something out, the location of where he was meant to be. "What the...I'm so far away from it!" he cried before suddenly shivering as the wind blew again. "C-c-c-c-cold."

Wrapping his arms around himself he turned around, frowning slightly when seeing the tipped truck for the first time since venturing out of it. He slowly made his way around it and tilted his head to one side. Was this his transport to the new home? What had happened? He was meant to be at the home by now. What was his transport doing just lying here? "Uwa~!" he cried, pacing quickly with his hands on his head, a look of horror on his face. "What am I doing here! Why aren't I there! How am I meant to get there! Wah!" While pacing on the ice his foot slipped on the ice and made his body fall onto the floor on his back. "Ow!"

Piko sat up and groaned rubbed his back. "What? How did I get down here?" He clumsily attempted to stand back up, only to end up back on the ground. Looking over to the grass next to the road he noticed the there wasn't any ice on it. Getting onto his hands and knees he crawled over, slipping every so often. "My hands are cold," he muttered to himself, finally reaching the grass and was able to stand properly. The grass made a crunching sound beneath his feet. "How odd," Piko muttered to himself. Everything around him just seemed so...strange...

Teal eyes looked up at the truck again. If that really was his transport then shouldn't someone know by now that something was wrong? That would mean that someone would be sent out to take him home. "Maybe I should wait here," he suggested to himself. "Maybe someone will come for me." Despite how cold the floor was, he sat down on the grass, knees pulled up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, USB cord wrapping around himself.

And he waited...

And he waited...

And he waited...

And he waited...

The boy shivered slightly and looked up at the now near black cloud covered sky. How long had he been waiting now? He shivered again, tightening the arms around him. Why had no one come for him yet? He knew from his internal clock that he had been waiting a good few hours. Had they forgot about him? Did they not want him anymore? Had they changed their minds about letting him live with the other Vocaloids? Why...? Why didn't they want him? Piko gasped lightly, feeling something wet on his face. He brought his hand up to wipe at it and looked at what it was, only to find that it was a clear liquid. His body was shaking lightly, and his breathing became ragged. He rested his forehead on his knees and let out a chocked sob, feeling his knees now starting to become wet as he began to cry softly to himself. He wasn't even a week old and he had been abandoned like this in such a confusing world with nothing around him for miles but the crashed truck and the lone, confused Vocaloid in a fit of tears.

* * *

"I saw it first! So it's mine!" yelled a high pitched feminine voice.

"But I said that it was mine before you!" retorted a voice similar yet a little deeper.

"It's _mine_!"

"No it's _mine_!"

"Would you both shut up!" yelled an irritated Meiko from the couch. Both Kagamines were stood in front of the couch, arguing over the console pad, Rin gripping onto the pad while Len held onto the wire. "If you can't decide between you who gets the pad then neither of you will get it. Is that understood?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good, now who get's it first?"

"Me!" cheered Rin.

"No me!" Len shouted.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"I said 'me' first!"

"No fair you speak to quickly!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Meiko groaned, getting a headache from both of them shouting. She could only just hear the phone ringing behind them. She stood up groggily and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Ah Meiko," _came Master's voice from the other end of the phone._ "I was just calling about-"_

"Could you hold on a minute," Meiko cut him off before pulling the phone away from her ear and turning to the blondes. "Both of you shut up NOW! I'm on the phone!" she yelled, making both Kagamines stop arguing and stood still. "Much better." She sighed and turned back to the phone. "Now what did you want?"

_"I'm calling to check up on the new Vocaloid we sent out yesterday morning. He should have been there for a most of the day now."_

Confusion washed on the brunette's face. "Wait, what? New Vocaloid? Since when?"

_"Utatane Piko, he should be there by now," _Master informed her.

"Nope, no one has turned up. And he was meant to be here by now?"

The blondes blinked, still quiet and holding the console pad, listening in on the phone call. They looked at each other when 'new Vocaloid' was mentioned. Whatever Meiko was talking about on the phone, it didn't sound good. Were they meant to be getting a brother or sister? They both dropped the parts of the console pad they held and ran up behind Meiko, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Alright, sir. I'll let everyone know," Meiko said before putting the phone down.

"Who was that?" the blondes asked in unison.

"It was Master. Apparently another Vocaloid was supposed to show up here this morning," the red clad woman told them.

"But no one has been today," stated Len.

"Exactly. No one knows what happened to the truck he was in."

Rin gasped. "So he's gone missing!"

Meiko nodded solemnly.

* * *

**Whoop another chapter finished :D**

**Thank you guys for the reviews so far w**

**Also, the name of the rival company I completely made it up on the spot. Seems fitting since a lot of Japanese things are named something like that =[]=**

**Now I know the first few chapters were probably a little bit boring but now Piko is on his own its going to start getting better :D**

**And yes I am putting the other Vocaloids in it =w=b**

**Also, the little note at the top is going to be there in every chapter just to get it in people's head c:**

**Once again thank you for the reviews and keep on reviewing :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

**

* * *

**

A few more hours passed by and the road still remained quiet. More frost was covering on the truck from the cold. On the other side of the road, the Vocaloid now lay on his side still curled up in a ball. His eyes were closed shut and his lips were slightly parted. There were still small traces of tears on the boy's face from when he had cried earlier and his USB cord wrapped protectively around him. Shivering slightly, white lashed eyes slowly opened, blinking once before a hand came up to rub them rather clumsily. Once the hand moved, revealing puffy red eyes, probably sore a little sore from the amount of tears he spilled, he glanced around, still seeing that he was still in the middle of nowhere. He sighed softly, uncurling and sitting up, rubbing the back of his neck that was a little sore from the position he had been in for the past few hours.

"No one has come yet..." the white haired machine mumbled to himself. "I guess they won't now." He pushed himself up so that he was standing and looked over at the truck. Something about the way it laid on the ground didn't seem right. The boy made a small 'hmm' and scanned his database to see if he could find something out about it. "Oh?" An image flashed through his head of a truck in a similar position. "A...crash...? Meaning to collide violently with a vehicle, a stationary object, or the ground..." The USB flicked a little behind him as he tilted his head to one side. "So...this wasn't meant to happen?" His teal eyes lit up suddenly and a smile covered his lips. "Then...then that means that I'm still wanted! Maybe they don't know about the crash. They don't know where I am." Balling his fists a determined look appeared on his face. "But then that means I have to make my own way there." The look quickly collapsed though and a clueless on replaced it. "Umm...now which way was that..?" Pausing, he quickly pulled out the location he was supposed to be at and made a quick route to it. "Ah. Yes. That way." Piko smiled and began walking in the same direction the truck had been moving in before it crashed.

After walking for a little while Piko found himself starting to get cold once again. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his middle. Why did he have to be born at such a cold time of the year? You would think that he would be used to the cold if he was born in such cold weather. Then again the room he was in was far warmer than out here. He blinked as something soft and cold landed on his nose. "What's this?" He quickly wiped it and looked at his hand only to see a small amount of clear water. "Where did this come from?" Something white caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A thoughtful expression planted itself on his face as more began falling from the sky. Looking up the thoughtful look left and his face was filled with pure awe as small white crystals were slowly floating down to the ground. "Wow...how pretty..."

Piko stood there for a while, just watching the wondrous stuff fall to the floor. He held his hands out, catching a few of them with a smile on his face. "Amazing...huh? What's wrong?" he asked aloud as the flakes began to melt on his hands. "They turn to liquid when they touch me...how strange." He closed his eyes and pursed his lips trying to find out just what this beautiful thing was. "Frozen vapor that falls from the sky in flakes is known as snow...and vapor is moisture suspended in the air as steam or mist...basically water in the air." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Amazing...It looks so much different than the water."

The falling snow by now had started to gather on the floor, covering it with a very thin layer of snow. The boy leant down and scraped a bit of it up on his fingers, finding it to be cold to the touch. As pretty as it was, it made Piko worry. The air and wind were already cold enough and the snow would only make it worse. "I hope I find somewhere warm soon," he sighed, standing back up and rewrapping his arms around him as cold wind blew in his face, ruffling his hair. "How on Earth do the people live in these conditions?" muttered the boy, rubbing the top of his arms that were revealed, covered in goose bumps. "As soon as I get home I'm going to attach myself to the warmest thing possible."

* * *

Thick heavy silence coated the room. A large table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by eight chairs. Master sat on a chair at the top end of the table, Miku sitting opposite to him. On Master's left side sat the Kagamines and Luka, and to his right was Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo. None of them had spoken a word for a while, a solemn look on their faces, knowing why they were there. Master sighed, thinking the silence had gone on long enough. "We all know why we're here, correct?"

The Vocaloids all nodded, remaining quiet except for Miku. "Well why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we be out looking for Piko?"

"I agree. Who knows what happened to him," said Gakupo folding his arms.

"We can't just go out and randomly look for him. For one thing, none of you know what he looks like. And if you go about randomly looking for him one of our rivals could find out," Master informed them.

"Well what if they already got him first?" Meiko questioned. "They could have reprogrammed him or something."

"Even if that did happened then there would be no way to actually find out unless they began to exploit him. Even then we have all the paperwork for him that is dated and can prove that he is with us."

"Or he could just be wondering around by himself," suggested Len. "How was he meant to get to us anyway?"

"We convinced a truck driver that he was delivering a piece of furniture to your home."

"Truck drivers can be pretty stingy," said Rin, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms and closing her eyes. "He could have looked into it, found it was a boy and done something with him."

"The driver may have thought it was a dead body and dumped him somewhere," Kaito gasped.

"Right now we're getting satellite images along the route the truck was supposed to go along," Master stated. "It will take a while but it could give us a hint as to where Piko may have gone."

"But what can we until you have the images?" asked Miku, worry dripping from her voice.

Master sighed at this, looking down. "I'm afraid there is not much we can do. Piko was kept as confidential as possible; we are the only ones who know he exists. I'm at a loss as to what else we can do to attempt to find him."

Silence once more coated the room.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Piko groaned and sniffed up. That was the fourth time he had sneezed and it was starting to get annoying, plus it was making his head start to hurt. The snow around him was heavier than before and the wind had picked up, making the snow smack the boy in the face. He wiped his nose before rubbing his head with one hand. His pace had slowed down by now and his knees bent in a little more than usual and his eyes were half-lidded. Exhausted teal eyes looked up into the distance, went wide and then squinted. Was that a shadow in the distance? "Could it be...people?" the boy asked under his breath. He bit his lip and broke out into a run, finding that it wasn't long until he began to become worn out but still he kept going, breathing heavily as he did. The shadow slowly began getting larger the more he ran.

While running, though, his foot smacked into a rock on the grassy floor, tripping Piko and making him fall on to the frost covered floor. "Ow~," he grumbled, just lying there for a while. Even though the icy winds were starting to make his limbs really hurt, Piko just wanted to lay there and rest, but despite that he slowly pushed himself up. "I have to get there," he told himself, brushing off any dirt and snow that was on his clothes, although some of the snow would probably just be replace anyway. He shook his head vigorously, letting his hair fly about and knocked of any snow that was stuck to it. After inhaling deeply he took off again in a small sprint. He squinted while running, trying to get a better look at what it was. "Is that...another truck?"

Tired and out of breath he finally reached the previously was now a small red wagon, snow covering on the roof. He stopped behind it and leant over, putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Once his breathing had returned to normal he stood up straight and moved around to the front of the wagon, seeing a man fast asleep behind the wheel of the unmoving wagon. The silvery haired boy tilted his head to one side he went around the back and saw double doors like on the back of the truck he was in earlier. Opening them confused washed over his face when seeing a large pile of hay. He blinked twice before climbing up into it, closing the doors and going over to the hay. "I could probably sleep here. I'm sure the man won't mind." He slowly made his way over to the hay and lay down. He sighed softly and dragged some of the hay over him and soon ended up burying himself in it to the point where you couldn't see him at all. "So warm..." he sighed softly to himself, with a smile on his face and his eyes closed, finally allowing himself to fall asleep.

A few hours later the sky had finally started to get a little brighter, yet the land still looked pretty grim since the sun was behind the clouds. The driver of the truck yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He glanced around, realizing that he was still in the wagon and was supposed to be taking the large pile of hay in the back to the nearby farm. He switched on the engine and began driving to his destination, unaware of the sleeping Vocaloid hidden within the pile of hay.

* * *

**Phew~ another chapter done =w=**

**And guess what! I'M NOT A LONE PIKO WRITER ANYMORE! Yush I found another author who put Piko in their story. As far as I know I'm the first one though =3=**

**This chapter may seem a little shorter than the previous couple. Looking at it the others are roughly 2000 words long each and this one is in the 1800. Then again my rambling here may just notch it up a little x3 And not to mention a added a couple more sentences while typing this little bit here :D**

**Thank you for the reviews guys :D last time I checked it was 15. I only thought that it would get about 3 but I guess that means you guys like it w **

**I'll try updating as much as I possibly can for you all but I'm starting a course somewhere and it will take up a few hours of my week BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST :D**

**Haha and yes my rambling has put another bunch of words onto my word count so its now over 2000 XD**

**Keep reviewing~~ It shows the love =w=**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

After not even a second of having his eyes open Pico found himself squeezing them shut. He groaned and attempted to rub his eyes but found that something was restricting it. Opening his eyes a little he turned his head and found something tying him down. Eyes went wide in panic as he began to try and yank his arm off of what was tying him down, turning to look at his other arm and saw that wrist was tied down too. "Ah!" he cried out lifting his head and seeing that his legs were tied down at the ankles. He was trapped on some sort of medical table. Breathing heavily his eyes darted around the room, finding it to be a room with metal walls a thick steel door stood at the other end of the room. Next to him was a small table on wheels and many different machines sat around him, all either beeping or humming. Taking another look he realized that most of the machines had wires coming off of them and were hooked up to himself. What the heck was going on!

A loud bang from the other side of the room caught Piko's attention. Master had entered the room, a grim look on his face.

"M-Master! What...what's going on!" the boy asked, his voice not hiding any evidence of fear.

"I'm sorry, Piko," Master's voice echoed through the room as the man moved over to the boy. "I'm afraid we have changed out mind about you."

Teal eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

The elder man pushed a few buttons on one of the machines before turning to the Vocaloid. "We've decided we don't need you. You will be uninstalled shortly."

Piko gasped. "No...no you can't!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. "Master! Please! You can't do this!"

"I'm afraid nothing more can be done." Master pushed a few more buttons but stopped, holding a finger above one of them. "With a push of this button, you will be uninstalled."

"Master please don't! No! Master! Don't uninstall me! _Please_!"

"I'm sorry." With those final words he pushed the button.

"_MASTER_!"

* * *

"Gah!" cried Piko, jolting into a sitting position, hay falling off of him. He glanced around his surrounding, breathing heavily and sweating slightly. He was in the back of the wagon again. And the wagon appeared to be moving. "What was that?" he mumbled to himself. "A succession of imaged, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep...known as a dream..." He sighed and laid back down, rubbing his eyes. "I guess its understandable that I dreamt that..." After all...all Vocaloids greatest fear is being uninstalled. And after what the white haired Vocaloid had been going through that fear had increased greatly.

Teal eyes blinked. Wait a minute...the wagon was moving. The wagon wasn't moving when he had gone to sleep. He gasped an, "Oh no," and stood up, brushing off any straw that was on him and shook his head in case any was stuck in his hair. He quietly made his way to the doors, afraid that he may get caught by the driver, and opened one of them is silently as he could. He would have to shut the door because otherwise the driver would notice. He grabbed onto a metal bar that ran across the other door and walked along a very thing ledge with the tips of his toes before reaching out and closing the other door. The boy let out a 'phew' before jumping down and watching as the wagon drove away.

Piko looked around the new area, finding a small brick wall on both sides of the road and beyond that a large stretch of grass with some weird black on white creatures on it which Piko identified as 'cows'. "I wonder where I am..." His hand suddenly came up to smack his head. "That's right I planned out a route yesterday. Now let's see..." A pair of eyes blinked before his face turned blank. "I was going the right way the whole time...and at a faster pace. This road goes on for a while..." He let out a frustrated groan and gripped his head. "That means I should have stayed on! Why didn't a check it out sooner?" Another frustrated groan and then a sigh. "Oh well. If the road goes on for a while then there's no use in me just standing here."

After only taking one step a loud 'moo' sound almost made the silvery haired boy jump out of his skin. "Ah! What was that!" he yelled out, looking around frantically. One of the cows had its head hanging over the wall to the right and 'mooed' while looking at Piko. "Oh! I was just you!" He let out a sigh of relief and padded over to it. "You're a rather funny looking thing, aren't you? Then again you're probably thinking the same about me," Piko laughed.

The cow just 'mooed' in response.

Piko gave the cow a blank look. "You know if you just keep saying 'moo' all the time then people will get bored when having conversations with you."

Again the cow 'mooed'.

"Right...I have to go now. It was nice meeting you," the boy said politely before he continued walking along the side of the road. A yawn escaped him and he stretched his arms above his head while walking. Small amounts of snow were still falling every now and then and by now the thin layer on the floor had thickened over night. "I wonder how often this stuff falls," Piko wondered out loud. "I hope that it doesn't continue for too long. It's really cold."

He stopped suddenly. "Hold on a minute..." Scanning the route he had planned he realized that as the road went on it very slowly began to curve to the right. It would be quicker to go across the grass. Just as long as he kept the route in mind then he should have no problem. Booted feet wandered over to the brick wall, scrambling over it and falling flat on his face on the cold ground, legs bent over his back and the USB smacking into the back of his head. "Owch," he mumbled. Why did so many things in this world cause him pain? Ah well, he would just have to get used to it if he was going to try and live normally.

Pushing himself back into a standing position he shook his body and then brushing some strands of hair out of his face. The cows on the snow covered grass just watched the stranger pass through while they chewed on any grass they could get. Piko felt slightly nervous with all of them eyes on him and not was making him not pay attention to where he was standing. He only realized this when he suddenly felt something squish under his boot and froze. Wide eyes blinked then looked down seeing that he had stepped in a pile of something soft. "What...?" He pulled his leg up so that he could see under his foot, finding that the stuff was smeared on the sole. Curiosity peaked and he leaned down to sniff it. He let out what sounded like a mix between a squeak and a grunt, his body straightening and his bones going ridged. The 'P' on his head stuck upright as did a few other strands of hair. Slamming his boot o the ground on a clearer patch his began swiping his foot across the floor in attempt to get rid of the foul smelling thing. "Urgh!" yelled the boy in disgust. "What was _that_! It smelt horrible!" The boy looked up with a pouting frown on his face but his jaw quickly dropped when spotting more of the squishy piles around the area. Turning to looked at a cow that stood to his left he asked, "How do you guys live with all this squidgy stuffs about?" but only got the typical 'moooo'.

Piko sighed and shook his head before continuing on, now watching where he was stepping. He noticed that the bad stench pretty much lingered through the whole area. "Maybe they're used to the smell," he mumbled to himself. "I don't think I could ever get used to something that smells like _that_." And with that he stuck his nose up in disgust, leaving the cows to just stare at him.

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" Master asked for the umpteenth time.

"I'm afraid not, sir," replied the cool looking professor, scanning through some images that appeared to have been taken from a bird's eye view, most likely the satellite images.

Master sighed, running a hand through his hair. They had been scanning been scanning the images for a good few hours by now and still they had found nothing. Maybe it wouldn't show anything at all. Maybe they were just wasting their time doing this.

"I found a vehicle!" exclaimed the older professor.

"A vehicle? Is it the truck?"

"It's just a little wagon. The type that deliver things to farms."

"Then why bother exclaiming you found a clue?"

"If I recall, I did not. I only said I found a vehicle."

Another sigh passed through Master's lips. Stupid comments like that weren't helping either. There were obvious signs of stress from the slight bags under his eyes and how his usually neat clothes appeared as if he hadn't bothered to properly dress himself. There were so many different possibilities that could have happened to the Vocaloid. He could have been kidnapped, injured, or maybe even destroyed. Or had a rival company got their hands on him? That greatly worried Master. But what worried him the most was that Piko could be out there wandering the world by himself. He had installed a little thing in the boy so he knew where the Vocaloid household was. For all they knew he could be making his way there by himself. But Piko was still new to the world. Sure just about everything he needed to know was in his database but new born Vocaloid were often quite clueless.

The female professor pushed a few locks of hair behind her shoulder, looking at one of the images with a thoughtful look on her face. "Um...sir...? You wouldn't possibly remember what the truck looked like that we put the boy in, do you?"

Master furrowed his brow, going over to the woman. "Why? What is it?"

She bit her lip before showing the man an image of a familiar truck lying and the ground looking pretty battered with the doors at the back wide open. "Do you think...?" she trailed off, not really finding it necessary to continue.

"Well that explains why he didn't arrive on time," noted the greasy professor, taking a look at the image.

"The doors are open," the elder professor pointed out the obvious.

"But the question is: is Piko still in there or is he out?" stated the cool professor, folding his arms.

"Get the car ready," Master said suddenly. "I'm going to take a look myself."

"Yes sir," all four professors said in unison.

* * *

And that was how Master came to sitting in a black Mercedes next to the cooler professor, the latter of the two driving the car. Despite their curiosity Master had told them to scan some more images to see if they could find any more hints that could lead them to Piko. They had to find him at all costs.

"You should take a little break when we get back sir," the cooler professor suggested, keeping his eyes on the road.

Master made a 'pft' sound and closed his eyes. "Absurd. I can't take a break while the boy is out there somewhere."

"Constant work isn't good for the body, you know." He smirked. "Why do you think I'm so laid back and take a lot of breaks?"

"That isn't taking a break. That's called slacking."

The professor roared with laughter. "True that is, true that is." He sighed though. "I'm serious though. We're worried. You haven't been sleeping right, eating right, and you haven't taken one single break even before we sent Utatane out. You're body will eventually collapse if you continue to put as much pressure on it as you are now."

Master glanced out of the window, watching the scenery pass by. "Perhaps," he finally said, absentmindedly.

The man next to him didn't seem to convinced but before he had time to say anything he suddenly stopped, spotting the truck on its side on the side on the road. "Here it is."

Both of them quickly took their seatbelts off and got out of the car, moving over to the end of the truck. "Go check around the front," said Master,, stepping inside the back of the truck and carefully making has way over to the package. He frowned after bending down and taking a look at the box, finding it to be empty. So Piko definitely wasn't in the truck; that much was clear. After seeing the truck on the image the man had fret that the boy may have been damage and couldn't venture out, or maybe even wake up.

"Sir, the driver's dead!" came the professor's voice from the end of the truck.

"I thought as much." They had managed to uncover one part of the Vocaloid's disappearance. But there were still a lot of unanswered questions. The most important question: Where was Piko?

* * *

**Eeee! 21 review now and its only my 6th chaper w**

**Thanks so much for taking interest in my fanfic so far and I only hope that I can satisfy you guys as the story goes on :D**

**I'm really having fun with this fanfic :D**

**Don't forget to review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

By now Piko had clamped his nose shut with his finger and his index finger and was still walking through the field. While walking he had realized where that horrible smelling stuff came from and when finally getting the brains to analyze what that stuff actually was he was even more disgusted. According to the data he had, humans did something similar to it although it wasn't as...messy...most of the time. Would that mean he would have to let out that stuff? The though just seemed too revolting. It had something to do with food it seemed. Piko stopped suddenly and gulped. The apple...that was food wasn't it? "Would that mean...?" He stuck his tongue out at the thought and made a 'bleh' sound.

Some things in this world were just too disgusting.

But in that case it really balanced things out didn't it? Some things were nice and some things weren't. "I prefer the things I like much better," the boy said softly to himself.

As the wind blew softly against him, ruffling his white locks, he reached the top of a small hill and tilted his head, a thoughtful frown on his face upon seeing a small cottage not too far from where he stood, with smoke puffing from the chimney. Looking a little more carefully Piko spotted an old man shoveling snow outside of his house while a dog ran around every now and then. Piko grinned. "People." He was about to go down the hill to greet him but froze. What if this person was like that big nosed professor? What if he wanted to do nothing but hurt him? The boy bit his lip, now unsure about this. It was too late to not try to be spotted as he saw that the man with the shovel was waving up at him. He blinked and waved back slightly nervous. He looked friendly enough.

He started descending down the hill, being careful where he put his feet since he didn't really want to end up slipping and falling down the hill. He had fallen way too many times since waking up in the truck and he didn't like how the dirt or snow stuck to his clothes when he did. Not to mention he didn't want to stand in cow much again. Had the point been made already that he hated that stuff?

"Well hello there stranger," an elderly voice greeted, sounding quite friendly. The man wore a straw hat, a white shirt, blue overalls and a pair of black boots. "What's a young boy like yourself doing all the way out here?"

Piko gave another small wave as he reached the bottom and was greeted, stepping back a little as the dog ran up to him and jumped up at him happily, almost the same size as Piko when on its hind legs. The boy laughed when the dog started licking his cheek before a whistle from the man indicated the animal to go to his master's side. He wiped his face and said, "I'm kind of trying to find my way home. See, I got lost not too far from here," he explained to the man.

"Ah I see." The man shoveled some more of the snow outside of his home. "I thought it was a little odd to see a young man out in the farm. I don't see many people these days. Most people prefer to stay in the city with all their technology stuff." He looked up at Piko. "You seem like the city type."

The boy had to quickly scan just what a 'city' was so that he could understand just what the man meant. "The city? I-I've never been in the city...I think. But my home is in a city. Maybe that's why I was made to look like this." He blinked and looked down at himself.

A frown crossed the elder man's features. "If you've never been to the city then how do you know how to get home? You can't just be wandering aimlessly."

Piko shook his head and made an 'mm-mm' sound. "I have a map so I know where I'm going."

"And what about when you need sleep? You don't possibly just sleep on the ground, do you?"

"Only once," replied Piko, as the dog decided to see him again, sitting by him and wagging its tail. "The other time I found this now warm pile of hay to sleep in."

"That so?" the man said thoughtfully. "Well I have a spare room if you don't mind staying for a while."

"A room...? Are you sure?"

The man nodded while shoveling more snow. "Of course. I would feel guilty if I let you go without helping you somehow. You are only young after all."

"Th-Thank you so much."

"Not a problem," the man shook it off with a chuckle. "I didn't catch your name. You can call me Farmer Dane."

Teal eyes blinked, believing that Father was actually the man's first name. "Oh its Piko. Utatane Piko." He looked down at the dog, patting it on the head wondering why it just sat there staring at him. "Who's this?"

"Oh that's Sakura. Don't worry about her size, she's harmless."

Was that the name of what those creatures called or was this the name that belonged to only this one. Again he did a quick scan and found out that species was called 'dog', so Sakura must be the dog's name. It was odd that. How a species has a name yet every creature within that species had a name belonging to it (as far as he knew). He guessed it was a way to tell who was who. If someone were to just shout out 'human', for example, no one would know exactly who they were referring to.

"Do you want to see your room or are you just gonna stand there looking clueless all day?"

Piko blinked. Did he really have a clueless look on his face? If only he could see his reflection again to take a look for himself. Regardless he began following the man who had walked inside the cottage. The room was a living room, kitchen and dining room in one, though only small. One thing that immediately caught the boy's attention was familiar orange flicks of light that appeared to lap at the air above it. Although not only was it larger than the one Piko remembered but it had some strange thing in front of it with very small holes in it made out of metal. He couldn't mistake it though. That was the same thing that horrible professor had put on his arm that made him snap back in that room. Piko could feel himself getting nervous, fumbling with the bottom of his arm warmers and unable to take his eyes away from it.

Again it was the farmer's voice that snapped Piko out of his worried thoughts. Teal eyes tore away from the flames and looked in the direction where the voice had come from. A set of stairs. Tilting his head to the side for a moment the boy curiously followed, climbing the steps to the next level of this house which lead to a small hall with three doors. Farmer Dane stood by the very end door on the left grinning. He opened the door when Piko came up next to him.

It was a fairly small room with a simple one person bed and a set of drawers with a small black candle holder with a white candle in it and a box of matches next to it. The walls and floor were all made of a soft wood. "Wow, its look so..." Piko paused, looking for the right word and smiled when he found it. "...cozy."

"You can sleep here tonight when it gets dark," offered the farmer as Piko wandered into the room looking at it as if he had only seen it for the first time (if only the farmer new...)

"Thank you so much. You're a really kind person." Piko smiled softly at the man.

Dane chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I try to do my best. I'll let you get comfy with the room. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Sitting down on the bed Piko fumbled with the red bed sheets, wondering if what he wanted was too much to ask for. "Um...well...you wouldn't happen to have any coffee would you?" he asked a little shyly, looking at the wooden floor.

"Of course. I'll go get you a mug now."

With that, the man left Piko alone who had began looking around the room with great interest and touched things just to see what they would feel like. Hey, it couldn't hurt being curious could it?

* * *

"What!" cried the twin-tailed hair girl cried, standing up from shock of the news she and the other Vocaloids had just received. "What do you mean the truck crashed!"

They were back in the meeting room, sat in the same positions as last time, having found that it was a sort of order that they had to sit in whenever they were called to this room. Master sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I mean exactly what you said. The truck carrying Piko appeared to have skidded across the road and crashed to the side. The drivers body was there, dead of course, but Piko was not."

"Didn't you think to look around the area?" questioned Len, sitting with his arms folded on the table. "There must have been footprints in the snow."

"Judging by the area where the truck was we believe that the snow started _after_ the truck had crashed," informed Master. "We _did_ see some marks in the ice that lead to the grass but after that we couldn't find any sign of someone being there once we checked the grass." The man rubbed his head. "Despite from that we couldn't find anything."

"So what now? We can't just leave him on his own for so long! He's part of the family!" Meiko snapped, actual surprising the others slightly. When she wasn't in a bad mood or drunk she was cute the caring adult figure...if only she was in that mood a lot more instead of angry or drunk, or worse, both.

"That's why we are planning to send out a search party. The main problem is that it we need to keep it as secret as possible. The party will not only be around the route the truck was supposed to take but we will be scanning the city in case somehow he managed to make his way here."

"And we get to help, right?" asked Rin, a look of hope shining in her eyes.

"No."

"What! Why?"

Master closed his eyes as he replied, "Before all this hassle with Piko's disappearance began we had begun setting plans for a concert. We were hoping that once Piko arrived we would announce this concert to you as a surprise and have him practice with you, in turn getting to know you all and make his first appearance in public on stage. We can't change the concert date and you all need to practice."

The Vocaloids again remained quiet, knowing that when Master told them to practice, they _had_ to practice.

* * *

Piko was on what seemed to be his 8th coffee that day. He was sat in the living room now, trying to stop himself from staring at the flames behind the metal guard, finding that it only reminded him of that man and his cold cold eyes. He blinked, suddenly remembering that he still had the bandage on his arm. Placing the mug on the small wooden table, being careful not to spill it since Sakura was laid on his feet, he pulled the arm warmer up to find the white fabric. That woman had told him not to mess with it, but his curiosity just seemed to never cease. With a finger and thumb he pulled at the material, pulling it off and seeing a sort of scorch mark on his skin, making his teal eyes widen. He didn't remember seeing that the day the tests were done. Was that going to stay there? Are would it disappear. The dog below him whimpered slightly and sat up, sniffing Piko's revealed arm before licking it lightly. Piko gasped and winced, finding the sensation of it to be quite painful. Sakura bared loudly and soon enough Farmer Dane came back in, raising an eyebrow when he saw the scorch mark on his guest's arm.

"That's quite the nasty mark on your arm," he said, moving over to the back of the room, looking through some cabinets. "How long have you had that?"

"Just a couple of days, I think," replied the silvery haired machine as Sakura moved to the side of the chair Piko sat in.

Dane came back with a small box with letters that Piko read as 'first aid'. The elder man took out some sort of liquid that he dabbed on a small poof ball and then rubbed on the mark, once again making Piko wince as well as letting out a quiet whimper. "Don't worry. I know it hurts but this antiseptic should help heal this wound of yours," Dane reassured him before reaching down for the bandages, as Piko had previously analyzed them, and began wrapping it around the Vocaloid's arm carefully. Sakura nudged Piko's other arm slightly, earning a small smile from the boy as he gave her a good scratch on the head, having learned already that the dog loved that. After a couple of minutes the man finished wrapping the bandage on Piko. "There we go."

Piko pulled his arm back and inspected it smiling and saying thank you as he pulled the arm warmer down. The man just waved it off with a hand and put away the it as Piko grabbed his mug again and sat back in the chair, Sakura taking her place on his feet again. _'I guess not all humans are as bad as that man,'_ Piko thought to himself with a soft smile, taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

**Phew. I think my arms hurt from typing that. I was pretty dedicated to this chapter since I often get distracted and end up taking breaks from writing this. But this chapter I was writing non stop from like paragraph four onwards.**

**Anyway, as usual, thanks for the reviews.**

**Oh and the names of the farmer and dog were just complete random**

**And I'm guessing from the last section you all know for definite what I've chosen as Piko's character item ^-^**

**Review please~ Thans for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

Silence hovered around the room, as it had been for a good few hours. Piko didn't mind. The silence was sort of comfortable. When his teal eyes weren't staring up at the ceiling they were at the small white candle with, what he had now identified as a 'flame', on the tip of it. Until the old man had made it appear the room was completely dark. As much as he hated these 'flame' things he had to admit that having the room lit up with that dull glow was kind of relaxing. And he could see around the room. He remembered waking up in the back of the truck and not being able to see a thing, and quite frankly, he didn't like it. As long as the flame was there the darkness wouldn't return.

A yawn escaped his mouth as he rested he pulled the red covers over him, finding that it provided him with warmth and was quite comfortable. What wasn't comfortable was his clothes in this bed. They were felt fine, when he stood and were a good fit too. But lying down was a whole other story. He had resorted to lying on his side since where the USB cord started was digging into him, the cord now wrapped around him with the USB itself lying above his head. He always wondered why he had that thing attached to him. As far as it seemed humans didn't have it. So why did he?

The Vocaloid boy pursed his lips for a moment, feeling an odd sensation around his middle...some sort of uncomfortable pressure. He shifted in bed, trying to shake off the odd feeling but it just seemed to get worse the more he tried to ignore it. "What's going on?" he asked himself, sitting up in bed with the USB cord unwrapping itself from his body and hung loosely over the bed. Was it a fault in his programming? Piko did a quick scan to see if his system was in check but found everything to be in perfect working order. So what was going on? A small hand came up and pressed just against below his stomach, a slight look of worry on his face.

W-wait...he could just scan it like he usually did with things he didn't understand, couldn't he? The silvery haired machine did so, picking out a few different results and wasn't sure which one was his problem. One of them stuck out the most though. "I need to pee?" He blinked, researching more about it to find out what would make the feeling leave. Again his eyes blinked, finding some sort of list he had to do.

First of all he had to find some sort of room in the home called a bathroom with some sort of chair with a hole in it that was apparently named a toilet. Pulling the covers off of him Piko stood and slowly walked over to the door, opening it and peeking out into the small hall. There were two other doors, one next to his room and on the other side of the hall. Venturing out of the room he tried to be as quiet as he could and looked between the two doors. _'Which one is this 'bathroom'? Or what if this home doesn't have one!'_ Piko fret inside his head. _'No...apparently all humans 'need to pee' so there must be one!' _He slowly moved to the door next to his room, noticing that it was open a little and peeked inside, smiling when spotting (from his description) that is was the bathroom. Once he was inside he closed the door, seeing as how it was one of the steps he had to take. Those teal eyes moved to what he assumed was the toilet. "So...now what...?" he mumbled, reading the next few steps and his shoulders slumped. "Eh!...That sounds a little complicated." A sighed passed through Piko's lips before he added, "But I have to do this. Or that feeling will never go."

A few minutes later, a better feeling Piko returned to the room the farmer had let him use for the night, a satisfied grin on his face. It did seem a little complicated to him when reading a slowly following instruction, but after doing it he found that it was no problem at all. "I can do that any time," he smiled brightly and padded back over to the bed, lying on his side and pulling the covers up on him. Now he had to get some sleep. Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Piko closed his eyes and snuggled down under the covers to keep himself warm, and attempt to make himself comfortable. The last few times he had done this 'sleep' thing he had drifted off in less than a minute. But for some reason, despite being as comfortable as he could get, being warm, and had his eyes closed, Piko still found himself awake ten minutes later. He frowned with his eyes still closed and rolled over to face the other way, seeing if it would help him get any sleep. Unfortunately it didn't. He let out a grunt and moved so he was on his stomach. That didn't help either. "Argh!" he sighed in frustration, moving onto his back. Why was sleeping so hard for him to do that night. He only finally managed to get to sleep when the sky had begun to turn lighter, the light reflecting off the small amount of snowflakes that were falling.

* * *

Sakura barked loudly, scratching at the door with her paws, trying to wake the sleeping boy inside. When she heard no movement from inside the room she barked again. This time she heard some rustling of the bed covers in the room and barked happily and continued scratching at the door. Inside the room Piko let out a small groan and opened his eyes the slightest bit. He was lying on his back, tired and exhausted. How come he was so tired this time? Was it because he had so much trouble settling down to sleep the night before? A loud bark from outside the door made him wince slightly and rub his forehead. "Was that Sakura?" Piko asked himself, earning another bark from behind the door. The Vocaloid groggily stood up, stretching and letting out a yawn before going over and opening it only to be tackled to the ground by Sakura. Piko frowned but soon started laughing when the dog began to lick his cheek. "Stop that," he giggled. "Ew its all wet!"

The dog climbed off of him and went to the door, looking back and barking once. Teal eyes blinked and stood, a hand wiping his cheek to try and get rid of the saliva then watched as Sakura left. Piko blinked and followed the animal who was now padding down the stairs. Tiredly the machine wandered after her and went downstairs to find an empty room and the front door slightly open. On the small coffee table in front of the couch sat a plate with this strange flat white things with a round orange blob in the centre of them and a mug of coffee next to that. A note was by the lot.

_Piko, I made you breakfast. _

_Enjoy_

_Farmer Dane_

"Breakfast is eaten in the morning...right?" Piko looked at Sakura, as if asking if he was correct, only to receive a tilted head from the dog. White eyebrows furrowed as he saw two strange things next to the plate, apparently called a 'knife' and a 'fork', which were supposed to be used for eating. The boy had to quickly check his database and found out that the weird white and orange things were in fact a sort of food called 'fried eggs' and the knife and fork were used for cutting up the food and putting it in the mouth. That seemed simple enough. Piko sat down and picked up the cutlery, making sure he knew what to do before even attempted to cut into the egg. He grinned when successfully managing to cut off the first bit and picked it up with his fork before slowly bringing it to his mouth, chewing on it like he had with the apple. It tasted strange...much different than apples or coffee. Speaking of coffee...

Piko swallowed the piece of egg he had in his mouth, he put the knife and fork down then grabbed the mug of coffee, taking a big sip then sighing contently with a grin on his face. He didn't know why he liked coffee so much. He just had sort of a...what would the correct word be...? Craving! Yes! Piko had a craving for coffee. An almost constant craving. He was so glad that the woman professor had allowed him to have a try of her coffee the day she came to see him. Placing the mug down Piko went back to eating the eggs, now knowing exactly how it was done and thoroughly enjoyed it. A small amount of egg yolk dribbled down his chin which he wiped with his thumb then licked it off. He quickly finished it off and sat back in the chair with the coffee mug in his hand. This home was so cozy Piko almost didn't want to leave. But it wasn't his home. This was Farmer Dane and Sakura's home. He didn't want to bother them and he needed to find his own home. By now his family should know that he is lost, maybe they were worried. He didn't want to make them worry so much, so it was up to him to get to them, make them stop worrying. He knew where he was. They didn't.

After finishing off his coffee Piko stood, giving Sakura a pat on the head then headed outside, shivering slightly as a cold wind hit him. Farmer Dane was close by, getting rid of some snow that had gathered on top of a small pickup truck. The old man smiled and waved when seeing Piko and greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Piko responded, giving a small wave of his own. "Thank you for the food. I really enjoyed it."

"It's no problem at all." The elder opened the truck door and switched on the engine, letting it warm up a bit. "So are you heading out today or do you wish to stay another night?"

Piko shook his head with a sort of sad smile. "Sorry, but I have to leave. My family will be wondering where I am."

Dane give an understanding nod. "It's alright, I understand. You just be careful on your travels, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will." He gave a polite and added, "Thank you, again, for allowing me to stay. I really appreciate it."

The old man chuckled and just waved off before Piko and he said their farewells. The boy checked his route again, making sure that he should be going the right way, only just adding the shortcut he was taking to his route so he shouldn't go off track. He wasn't even sure if there was any grass under where he was walking since all he could see was snow that was crunching under his feet. After a short walk Piko arrived at a small brick wall was another large patch of snow behind it. On the snow he saw some weird creatures on four legs that looked a little lie giant fluff balls. Becoming curious, Piko climbed over the wall and slowly approached one of the fluff balls. It looked up at him and made a 'baa' sound.

Piko blinked, a clueless look on his face and in his large eyes. "Baa?"

The sheep just 'baa'ed.

Piko grin and lightly hit his fist in the palm of his hand. "I understand now!...I think," he declared. "Anything that isn't human, can only say one word. The cow says 'moo', Sakura could only go 'arf', and this giant puffball only says 'baa'. I wonder why. If they say just those words all the time then how can others understand them?" Piko shrugged and just continued on his route, shivering and then let out a sneeze. "Urgh, why do I keep doing that?" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his nose. "So annoying."

* * *

**Wew~ Another one done =3=**  
**  
...the 'need to pee thing'...I'm not really sure about it...I wanted Piko to learn about it...that was all I could think of o.o I really had no freakin clue how to describe needing the toilet. I mean I know what it feels like but putting it into words...argh!**  
**  
Anywho, I'm planning a yaoi Vocaloid story so I may be slow with updates now =3= I'm only planning it so I won't actually start writing until I've written a few more chapters of this c:**  
**  
Also, if you are a yaoi hater, please leave me be =n=**  
**  
Also also, I've been downloading Piko's demo while typing this (406MB -.-). It's taking AGES! Xc**  
**  
Review this chappie please~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

**

* * *

**

Finally, after an hour or two later, Piko spotted a wall that lead out to the road. All he had to do was follow the road for a while and he would soon start getting close to the city where the other Vocaloids were. A wide smile spread on his lips as he ran the distance between where he stood and the wall, USB cord now curved a little as he had learned earlier that letting it drag along the floor, as he had been when it wasn't wrapped around him, was gathering snow and was becoming a pain. He was obviously built in the image of humans, and it would be a lot easier if he didn't have that USB like the humans. Reaching the wall Piko climbed over but frowned slightly as the snow on the wall brushed against his clothes. That would soon melt on wet his clothes. How annoying.

The frown only increased when his teal eyes shifted to the road and saw the many ice patches on the road again. It looked like he would have to walk on the snowy grass some more. His toes, despite wearing thick boots, were getting cold and were ever so slowly turning numb. He preferred being inside a house, or having Sakura sit on his feet like she had done the night before. He was almost certain that he would be able to get some warmth once he makes it home. The others couldn't possibly stay in the cold.

The Vocaloids did in fact try to keep their house warm, mainly for any guests that arrived. It surprised people when seeing them in the street but they just explained that they couldn't feel temperatures, which would explain why they could go all year round with the same uniform and not be too hot or too cold. Despite this though, the girls would, mainly Miku and Rin, often liked to buy large, puffy coats mainly because they looked pretty. It was odd though how their taste buds were sensitive to taste, yet their bodies weren't sensitive to heat. Then again, doing a tongue would be simple since it was only a small area. Piko has sensors just about all around his body, covering nearly every inch of him that had two different types of triggers that set off different reactions. It too constant work all night and day to set up the large amount of sensors, but Master had believed that it was worth it.

Piko shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he usually did when he started to get cold, continuing making his way along the road. He wondered how much longer it would take before he made it home. Sure he could estimate it, but the speed of his pace would either quicken or slow down depending on how tired he was. And his tiredness was something he found he could not estimate. He sighed and looked up at the gray sky, watching some snowflakes fall. From his research he had made about snow, the people liked to play in the white stuff, and built little sculptures of round-shaped people, often referred to as 'snowmen'. They also liked to grab a lump of snow in their hands on throw it at each other. "Wouldn't that kind of hurt?" Piko asked out loud while thinking about it. He paused and looked at the snowy ground then leant down, scooping up some of the snow, only to quickly shake it off with a small 'ah'. "And it's really c-c-cold too." How could someone have fun with so much cold? Piko didn't know.

"Argh, now I'm even colder," Piko muttered, trying to hide his whole hands in his arm warmers and hugged himself, picking up his pace as he walked. While scanning his database about this cold weather he had also picked out that people easily get sick from the harsh cold weather. He desperately hoped that he wouldn't become ill from the amount of time he had been, and would be, spending outside in the cold. Making his own way home while freezing was hard enough. These illnesses didn't sound too nice. Achy bodies, sniffling noses, and headaches. Could Vocaloids even get illnesses? Maybe it was a feature that Master had given him. Piko sighed. Vocaloids were machines made for singing, so what was the point of making them human-like. Couldn't the creators have just left them as simple computer programs that a person can install on a computer? The white haired boy really didn't understand humans.

He stopped suddenly; looking up at the sky again as a loud rumble suddenly shook through the sky. Piko put his hands over his 'ears', closing his eyes shut and crying out as the loud sound racked through his head. What in the world was that? Teal eyes opened up and looked up at the sky, seeing a strange white shaped thing in the sky before disappearing into the clouds. Was that causing the noise? Whatever it was, it was so loud. The noise soon passed and he brought his hands back down. "I wonder what that was?" A hand with white painted nail came up to rub Piko forehead as the boy closed his eyes again for a moment. "My head hurts," he mumbled, biting his lip. That strange thing in the sky...did he have that in his data base somewhere?

"Things that move in the sky..." Piko mumbled, putting those words in his search engine. He had started to rely on his data base a lot more now, finding it the easiest way to know what things were or why they did something. That's what it was there for, right? For him to learn about something new. "A bird is an animal that moves in the sky. But doesn't make a sound like that. Clouds also move in the sky." He paused and looked up at the clouds. "No, it wasn't them. They have been there for ages and haven't made a noise." He blinked. "An airplane? A powered flying vehicle with fixed wings...Oh. So it was like the truck only it moves through the sky instead of on the road. And since it's powered, it would make that loud noise. Sheesh, you think that if humans can make androids then they'd at least make quiet airplanes." Piko shook his head and continued onward.

* * *

"Come on Miku, cheer up," Len pleaded the teal haired diva. The girl had been stood by the window for a while now, a lost look in her eyes as she stared out at the city. The other Vocaloids knew why she had that look on her face. She was worrying about Piko. Sure everyone else was worried, but with the biggest heart out of the machines Miku was the one most worried. She cared deeply for every member of the Vocaloid family, even if they were annoying, loud, or she hadn't even met them.

Miku took her worried filled eyes away from the window to look at both of the Kagamines who stood behind her, concern on their faces. "I'm sorry. I just can't cheer up knowing he's out there by himself. What if he's hurt?"

"But Master said he was sending out a search team," stated Len in attempt to cease the tealette's worry a little. "I'm sure they'll find him soon. And then he can sing at the concert with us!" The boy smiled, knowing just how much Miku loved singing, whether it being by herself or with someone.

"I guess..." the twin-tailed haired girl mumbled absentmindedly.

Rin sighed and folded her arms, a thoughtful look on her face. She didn't like all the moping around her 'big sister' was doing. It just didn't seem to suit the girl. And it was all because of the blooming new boy had gone missing. "Why don't we just go out looking for him ourselves?" she said eventually.

Miku shook her head. "But Master said not to. And we have to practice for the concert.

"Forget the practicing!" Rin snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Rin, what are you saying?" inquired Len as if he thought his sister had gone crazy.

"We were _made_ for singing! We don't need to practice. Piko needs our help!"

"But we could get in trouble for doing this!" pointed out Miku.

Rin sighed and said, "In that case we don't tell anyone!" as if it were obvious.

"But still..."

The female Kagamine bit her lip, trying to think of how to convince Miku to go out looking for the lost Vocaloid with her. She sighed and gripped Miku's hands with her own. "Miku...you said it yourself, he could be hurt. Or maybe he got lost in the city and was attacked and is now lying in an alley all beaten up. And if he's like that just about anyone can kidnap him."

Miku's eyes were wide with fear, hanging onto Rin's every word. "We-we have to go find him!" she cried, pulling her hands away from Rin's and rushing around the home to find a bag to put some snacks in.

Rin just grinned smugly and folded her arms again. Her eyes glanced over to the other Kagamine who gave her a look disapproval. "Oh come on, Len, you know how worried Miku is. Going out will ease her some." As much as Len didn't like the idea he had to admit that going out to look would be much better than just standing by the window all day and just looking depressed.

Soon enough Mikuo grabbed both Kagamines by one arm each and was dragging them out of the house and into the streets of the city. Since snow was falling there were many people about wearing big coats and hats on their heads. A few people recognized them and pointed, shouting something like 'Look! It's the Vocaloids!' which eventually ended up with the three machines surrounded by a large group of humans, all either asking them to give them an autograph, sing, or just answer random questions. Rin and Len clung to each side of Miku and looked at each other then at her, as if asking what to do with the increasing large crowd of people.

Miku blinked, amazed at how quickly the crowd had grown. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat the look at a random spot in the crowd. "Attention everyone! Rin, Len and I are so sorry, but we are too busy to answer your questions," she announced, gaining noises of disappointment from everyone. The girl smiled brightly though and held up one finger. "But~" she continued in a sing-song voice, "we promise you that in future we will sign many autographs for you all and answer as many questions as possible." That cheered everyone up and the crowd slowly started to move away.

"Seriously, Miku, I don't get how you can control them all like that," Len said, scratching the back of his head.

Rin grinned. "It's a natural trait that all women have," she said smugly.

"Then why can't you control them? Oh yeah, I forgot! You don't act like a woman."

The blond girl gasped loudly, seeming offended. "How dare you!"

"Come on you two," Miku said anxiously with a nervous grin on her face. "Fighting isn't going to help right now."

"You're right," Rin said, easily forgetting about the argument that almost started up and grabbed Len's arm. "See you later, Miku."

"Eh-eh! What do you mean?"

Len hooked his arm around Rin's arm, the mirror image doing the same, and said, "Well if we split up we can cover the city a lot easier than when we're all together. And since it looks odd when Rin and I are together, we thought that we should stick together and you should go looking by yourself."

"Bye bye Miku!" the Kagamines said rather happily in unison before walking off in a random direction, leaving a dumbfounded Miku.

The girl sighed, shook her head and went off to look for the Vocaloid on her own, that was if he was even in the city. For all they knew, he could out lost in the countryside somewhere. And little did she know, that was exactly where the white haired Vocaloid was, still walking alongside the road with his arms wrapped tightly around himself while snow fell on him.

* * *

**...I LOVE PIKO'S VOICE X3**

**Whenever I try to download the trial it just takes too long and I haven't been able to complete it yet so I haven't had any time to check it out :/ But~ I have heard his songs on Youtube despite Sony demanding that anything related to Piko's trial to be taken down.**

**And about Piko's eyes. Seeing the larger image his eyes are mismatched (i forgot the long word for it) one it like a bluey green and the other is a grassy green. I spent about two hours trying to come up with something to add to the plot that would change Piko's eyes from teal to those colors. And I got the perfect idea! :D But~ it won't show up until much later in the story ^-^ So you guys will just have to wait and guess :D**

**Anyway~ Hope you all liked this chapter and I'm probably gonna have the search in the next chapter as well as some Piko-ness ^w^**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

Miku sighed and sat down on a public bench. She had been outside for two hours now looking for Piko but with no luck. Then again it would help greatly if she actually knew what the boy looked like. She had guessed that like with every other Vocaloid, Piko would have some sort of strange outfit that you wouldn't see everyday humans wearing unless they were cosplaying. Miku didn't think the outfits were strange, herself, since she saw everyone, and herself, wore them every day. It was for that reason they were easy to spot in the middle of the street and bombard them like they had earlier. The problem was though, that many people these days loved to cosplay and there were many strange characters with strange outfits that people liked to dress up as. Miku sighed. "We're never going to find him at this rate."

"Find who?"

Miku jumped up making a 'kyaa' sort of scream and quickly looked behind her and calmed down when recognizing that it was the male blue haired Vocaloid. "Oh! Kaito! You startled me," the tealette chuckled after regaining her composer.

The elder Vocaloid gave a smile of apology before licking once at the ice cream he held in his hands. "Sorry. So who are you looking for?"

"Oh-um..." Miku tensed, Rin had said not to tell anyone that they were looking for Piko as Master seemed strictly against it. And although she trusted Kaito, because of the male's...denseness is how it will be said...because of the male's denseness he has more than a few times slipped when he was told a secret. Like the time Rin and Len thought that the best way to get Meiko to stop drinking would be to hide all of the alcohol somewhere. At first they hid it in the house somewhere and were planning to get rid of it a little later but when Meiko complained that she couldn't find her drinks anywhere, Kaito had slipped up and told her the exact location. "I was looking for...um...Len! Yes! Len wandered off and Rin and I split up to look for him! But there are _so_ many people out here and the city is so _huge_! It'll take ages before we find him!"

Kaito blinked, processing what she had just told him before smiling. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon. He can never hide from Rin for long."

"Hehe, yeah I guess you're right." Miku sighed in relief and sat back down on the bench.

Kaito sat down next to her and had another few licks of his ice cream. Miku didn't understand how he could have so much ice cream. For one his teeth would rot and not to mention that it was far too sweet for her taste. "You know," Kaito began, "When I heard you just before, for a moment I thought you were on about finding Piko." So the elder man wasn't as dense as everyone thought.

"What? No!" said Miku in an overly dramatic voice. "Master told us not to and concentrate on the concert."

"Well yes. But looking for him is the kind of thing people would expect you to do. Having such a big heart, and all."

Miku looked away and had a look on her face that said 'if only you knew Kaito...if only you knew'.

"I have actually been tempted myself, though. To go look for him." Kaito sighed and sat back, taking a bite at the ice cream cone. "But like you said, Master told us not to. I hope the kid is alright."

"It would be easier if we knew what he looked like," stated the tealette, looking at the many people across the street walking about their everyday life. "What if someone over there turned out to be him? We wouldn't know, would we?"

Kaito nodded and stood up, cupping a hand to the side of his mouth and shouted, "PIKO!" but was quickly pulled back by his scarf by Miku who had a look of horror on her face and making the ice cream lover let out a squeaky grunt.

"K-Kaito! What do you think you're doing!" she cried, looking at the bluenette, horror slapped on her face.

"But you said that one of them could have been Piko and we wouldn't know it," stated Kaito as if he thought it what he did was the best idea ever and rubbing his neck. "But if Piko heard us calling him then he should come over to us."

Miku sighed in exasperation, and letting go of the blue scarf when she realized she still held it in her hand. "What did Master tell us not to do?"

The male blinked. "Not to go looking for Piko?"

"Yes and what else?"

"Being rude and eccentric doesn't always get you free ice cream?"

"What? No, not that! About Piko!"

Again Kaito blinked before a look of realization washed over his features. "Oh! Not to randomly look for him and shout out his name because people may find out?"

"Bingo."

The bluenette chuckled nervously and sat back down. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget things."

"Miku!" two similar voices called out. The two Vocaloids looked up to find Rin and Len coming over.

"Ah! Rin! You found Len," Kaito said with a happy grin.

The Kagamines seemed confused for a moment until they saw the look on Miku's face that was just about begging them to go along with what Kaito was saying. "Um, yeah! I found him!" Rin said, putting on her cheery face.

"That's good." The elder turned to Len. "Len, you should know that it can be dangerous to wander off like."

Len scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know, I know."

"So what were you three doing before Len wandered off?"

"Uh..." Len looked at Rin.

"We were..." Rin looked at Miku.

"You see we...going to go shopping!" Miku quickly came up with.

Kaito gave a wondering look. "Shopping?"

"Yes! Rin and I wanted to buy some new outfits."

"And of course you know that we wanted to drag Len along to try some of those outfits on for us. And Lenny _hates_ it when we do that to him," Rin added.

"Sometimes I wonder if _that's_ the reason why you always drag me along," Len mumbled to himself. Now that he thought about it though, if Piko happened to be 'cuter' than him then maybe the girls would drag him along instead. Suddenly Len liked Piko.

Miku sighed and stood. "Well then Rin, Len, we should get on with that shopping!" Miku cheered, the gleam in her eyes obvious meant that she wasn't kidding as a part of the act.

"Yeah!" Rin squealed happily. "We can get Len to try on _so_ many outfits!"

"What!" cried Len.

Kaito chuckled, finishing off his ice cream. "Alright then. I'll leave you three to it," he said, standing up.

"W-wait! Kaito! You can't let them drag me with them!"

Miku and Rin gripped and Len's arms. "Come on Len," Rin said happily. "Let's go get some clothes!"

"Nooooooo!"

Kaito just gave a small wave as the two girls dragged him away.

* * *

Piko stretched, having being sat down for a while and fell backwards so that he lay on the snowy ground. He was busy taking a small break, finding that too much walking at once equaled achy legs. He stared up at the sky, eyes half lidded. A part of him wished that the clouds would go away since apparently during the day the sky was a bright blue, went an orange around evening, then was midnight blue at night. He had also picked something out about strange small lights in the sky called stars. After seeing the images, Piko had declared that these stars were in fact quite pretty. And then there were sunsets, the cause of the orange colored skies. Those just looked beautiful. Piko smiled. He couldn't wait to find his way home and have his family show him all the wonderful things in the world.

But that would only happen when he reaches his home.

Heaving himself up off the ground and stood up straight, the silvery haired boy once again found himself brushing snow off of him, only resulting in his hands becoming cold again. He bit his lips and rubbed his hands together, having done this a little earlier and found it warmed his hands up a little. Only for a short time though and he found that hiding his hands in his arm warmers almost immediately after helped keep them warm just that little bit longer.

After stretching his legs Piko began walking again. From his internal clock Piko knew that it was now sometime after dinner and night would soon fall. His eyes looked around the area, trying to pick up any form of shelter. He bit his lip and a slight anxious look washed on his face. Would he have to sleep out in the open again? Outside was so cold at night. The temperature had only dropped over the past couple of days, meaning that it would be colder than the other time he had slept outside. What if parts of him became frozen and badly damaged him? Like if the freezing temperatures froze a chip in him that messed with his functioning? Piko shuddered at the thought. He didn't want to break down before reaching home. He wanted to at least meet the rest of his family before that. Even if they didn't like him, he just wanted to meet them at least once before he shutdown.

Piko's arms clung tightly around himself and he closed his eyes for a moment as an icy wind blew in his face, snowflakes smacking rather harshly in his face. He clenched his teeth against each other, trying to brace the cold that felt as though it was biting at any revealed skin. Perhaps it would have been wiser to ask the farmer if he had anything that he could put on himself that would help keep him just that little bit warmer. But no. He just had to leave almost right away. Piko rubbed his cheek once the wind died down a little and winced. The harsh weather was now making his skin hurt. This wasn't good. "Darn," he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself and attempting to pick up the pace. His legs were starting get weak again, slowly turning dumb from the thin material covering them. "I have to keep going...I have to keep going..." the boy repeatedly told himself.

It wasn't long before Piko was starting to get tired again, and the sudden increase of wind wasn't helping the poor boy keep on his feet either. The snow was falling hard now, not only making the Vocaloid appear to blend in with the frozen stuff but also making it hard for his teal eyes to see what was in the distance. His chest was feeling restricted, most likely from the way he was breathing, the wind blowing in his face making it harder than normal. Sure he was a machine and didn't necessarily need to breathe but like with the pain/temperature sensors, Master insisted that the models try to be as human as possible, and humans had to breathe. A few more steps forward Piko's legs collapsed under him, he fell to his knees and hunched over and USB cord wrapped around him, trying to conserve any warmth he had left as a giant red 'WARNING' flashed before his eyes. "No!" he gasped, gripping his head as his system was attempting to go into an emergency automatic shutdown in attempt to save him. "Cancel! _C-cancel!_"

Teeth bit down on his lips, fighting to stay awake, or a losing battle rather. He understood why his body was trying to force him into shutdown mode, but his parts could be frozen overnight if he did. "What do I do?" his voice quivered with worry filled eyes. Before he even had time to attempt to decide what to do, the emergency automatic shutdown took over his body, making him go slightly stiff for a moment. The only sound that was heard was the wind howling, and the dull thud of Piko's body hitting the floor, his empty looking eyes slightly open.

* * *

**Kyaaa~ Piko could be at risk of breaking! And you poor guys have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens to him! I feel so evil :3**

**Don't really have anything to say here today except..**

**~~REVIEW PLEASE~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

Two days slowly drifted by. Everything in the countryside was almost deadly silent. Snow still fell heavily, adding to the already deep amount on the floor. The wind was much calmer now, allowing the flakes to drop almost straight down. The road was now completely covered, with no signs of a vehicle passing by recently. A small robin landed gracefully on the snow, its light body preventing it from falling through the snow. It hopped gently along the ground and tilted its head, pecking at the snow as if it knew that something was under there. What was under, it was probably asking itself. Whatever it was, it was big. Much bigger than a piece of food. Yet smaller than a tree. It pecked a couple more times before losing interest and flying off, making a small trip to what looked like an abandoned horse shed and landed on the roof, chirping loudly.

Inside the shed, on a pile of old hay laid a human, their face covered by a straw hat and was wearing a simple white shirt and baggy pair of jeans, not forgetting the sandals on their feet. The loud chirping made them stir slightly and mumble something. A hand came up to take the hat away from their face and shove it on their short blond hair, revealing a pair of tired crystal blue eyes. "What's that robin want?" they asked themselves, in a high country voice, sounding like a young female.

The blond stood, brushing any dirt off of her pants, and then wandered through the doors that lead outside. "Where are ya?" she called out, looking around the area until spotting the robin on top of the shed. "Oh. There ya at. What's up?"

Chirping, the robin swooped down and began gliding above the snowy ground and landed a little way away from the shed. The girl followed, the thick snow slowing her a little. When she reached where the robin stood her blue eyes looked down at the ground, obviously not able to see what the red bellied bird saw. A thoughtful look crossed her face and she watched the bird peck at the ground then look up at her. The blond knelt down and began brushing at the snow lightly with one hand and blinked. Wait...was there something under there? Using both hands the country girl began to scoop the snow away, ignore the blistering cold. "What the...?" Her digging had uncovered a white boot. A white boot that appeared to lead to a leg. "Could...could it be a dead body?" She glanced at the robin before eagerly digging away at the snow. She started off by uncovering the other boot, then both legs, the torso and arms, the neck and finally the face.

The girl sat there for a moment staring wide eyed at the person she had just dug up. He couldn't possibly be alive, could he? Or was it a she? The blond didn't know. Her blue eyes scanned the outfit that the kid was wearing. In her opinion he looked rather like one of them city folk. The body's teal eyes were slightly open and almost looked as though they were frosted over. Reaching out a hand, the blond gently touched the white hair and gasped. It felt almost frozen solid! "How did a city folk like you get all the way out here?" the girl asked despite knowing that her discovery couldn't speak back. "Is a shame to see ya like that. Kinda cute." She chuckled to herself and was about to look at the robin again when she noticed that it had flown away.

Crystal blue eyes moved back to the body. She had heard that sometimes if a body is found then the finder would get a reward. Heaven knows why someone wanted them back dead. "I wonder if ya'll got a price on ya head." A wicked grin spread on her lips. "If that's the case then I'd finally be able to get a proper home in the city and not have to stay in that crap shack!" The grin faded. She looked over his facial features and frowned. "It would have to be a miracle for ya to be living. You haven't blinked once. Unless ya sleeping with ya eyes open and my voice aint woken ya."

She bit her lip before reaching down, trying to find the best way to lift the kid. He...or she...was just about frozen stiff. Afraid that a limb would snap off it she tried to bend the body, the blond girl settled with grabbing the white haired kid's wrists and began to drag him across the ground. The body was actually quite heavy despite how damn skinny the kid weas. While The blond was dragging her finding she paused and titled her head to one side, spotting something that looked a little like a tail. "City folk can get tails now? Strange people," she mumbled to herself before continuing back to the shed.

After dropping the kid not so gracefully on the dirty floor, the blond girl grabbed a few small logs that were scattered around the shed and piled them near where she had dropped her findings before pulling a lighter out of her pocket and setting the logs alit. "There. When I come back this place should at least have the chill taken off it." Taking one last look at the frozen boy/girl (she still didn't know) the girl took off out of the shed, making sure to close the entrance to keep the heat in before heading to the nearest town. It should take her about three and a half hours. How lucky was she? A total of seven hours. Straightening the hat on her head, she kept her pace quick, used to walking long distances.

* * *

Drip...drip...drip...a gasp...a jolt...and a scream.

Six hours had passed since the girl had left the shed. The heat from the now smaller fire had slowly begun to melt the frozen boy overtime. Although Piko's body had been in shutdown mode, his heat sensors were still active and when they detected the heat from the fire his system thought that it was safe to wake Piko up. But when ice melts, it turns to liquid. And when ice inside of the machine melted to water, it could be highly dangerous.

Piko's body curled up in a ball, his hands gripping his head as he began twitching violently, crying out when he did. He didn't need to do a system check to tell that something was wrong. He needed Master to see to him as soon as possible before things got worse. The sparks of electricity crashed on his pain sensors wildly, only making him scream louder. What if something exploded or something! It was odd how his system shut down when he was out in the cold yet when there were sparks flying everywhere it kept him awake.

Half an hour passed, the spasms lessoned but still occurred every so often making light gasps escape his lips when they did. His eyes had been squeezed tightly shut since just a moment after he woke up and his hands were balled up against his chest, being pushed lightly from his ragged breathing. Not even giving himself a chance to calm down, Piko used his arms to try and push himself up but his left arm suddenly shook violently and made him fall back to the ground again. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out again. He didn't know where he was at that moment in time but could tell that it he was no longer outside as it wasn't as cold. Weak eyes opened up and glanced around slowly. The room he was in was dim and had small mounds of hay and logs scattered around. Other than that it was pretty empty besides the fire.

Wait...fire!

Piko's eyes widened as he sat up and attempted to scoot away from the small fire, the sudden movements causing a few more spasms and a painful headache. The boy gripped his head, gasping for air. Why did he never think before acting? Then again, the silvery haired Vocaloid had developed a sort of fear to the thing. When he was at the farmer's house he was constantly shifting his eyes to the fire the man had lit. That time he knew he was safe though as there was a fireguard on it. These flames were just staring at him, watching him cower in fear. And Piko would bet anything that it loved every minute of it.

One thing was bugging Piko, though. What was a fire doing there in the first place? After taking another glance around he noted that there was no one else in the room with him. Was there meant to be a person there? Had they left to go somewhere? Were they the ones who lit the fire? Or was the fire lit from a spark that had shot of the lost machine?

Piko rubbed his head, all the questions were making his head hurt. He would have to go easy on himself since the boy had gathered that too much pressure would cause another spasm fit. Darn, he must have damaged parts all over! At least he seemed to functioning like he should aside from the spasms. His sight was still in check, he could hear everything, touch sensors worked, smell did as well. "And hopefully I can still speak," he said out loud, smiling when he answered his own question. His teal eyes glanced down at his body and a sort of pout appeared on his face at seeing that he was covered with water. It must have been from the snow and ice. His hand came up touch his hair and his wide eyes blinked, finding it was completely soaked. A sigh passed his lips as he pulled his legs up against his chest so that he could rest his chin on his knees.

* * *

The blonde girl stomped her way through the snowy area, obviously not phased by a sudden heavy downfall of snow that had started just before she reached the closest town. A frown was deeply etched on her face. Why did she seem in a bad mood, you ask? Well, she had made her three and a half hour journey to town to go to nearest police station. When she had reached the front desk she had inquired about all of the people who had gone missing recently and unfortunately for her, no white haired kids were on the list. So now she was stuck with what she presumed was a dead body. And it also meant that she wouldn't get any reward money, she wouldn't be buying a fancy new house or any fancy new furniture. Which meant that would be stuck in that cold abandoned shed.

She sighed in exasperation and put her hand on top of her hat to prevent it from blowing off in the wind. At least the shed was cozy and stayed warm when it was summer. And it was a good place to run to hide whenever she stole something to eat from one of the shops in the town, like the small bun she had managed to stuff in her pocket before heading back. Her feet were just about purple from the extreme cold outside and she couldn't wait to get back and rest her feet on a bale of hay. A grin spread on her lips when she spotted the shed not too far away and broke out into a fast sprint yanking the door open when she reached, stepped inside and froze.

Sat before her, looking clearly alive, was the kid she had found earlier that day.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh-uh..." Piko stuttered before a large scream from the girl racked through the shed.

* * *

**...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This story now has over 40 reviews! :D**

**I never once thought I would get that many TvT -bows about 40 times- thank you all again :3**

**I have an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter so it should be up soon~ You see-whup! I'm not meant to be telling you guys what happens next , here x3 You have to wait :3**

**~~Review Please~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

**

* * *

**

Piko jumped back and gripped his head, the girl's scream shocking him and the sudden movements of his body creating more spasms through his limbs. He cried out in pain and curled up in a ball again, trying to calm down again from the electric shocks coursing through his body. _'Calm down, calm down, calm down!'_

The blonde girl just stared wide eyed, staying stock still and unsure of what to do. The boy whom she had thought had frozen to death was alive and awake and currently seemed to be having some sort of fit. Was it her scream that had done that? Whatever it was the boy's panic obviously wasn't helping. "Um, h-hey! It-It's alright..." she called out, not quite sure what to do. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Please calm down!"

Digging his fingernails into his head the snowy haired boy, taking in deep shaky breaths and twitching every so often. "Wh-who are you?" he asked just above a whisper, voice slightly shaky.

She wandered over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt ya." She attempted to keep her voice quiet and calm and not scare the boy into another fit. Well she thought it was a boy since his voice had a slight hint of boyishness in it or whatever you would call it. "My name is Dori. How...how are you still alive?"

Piko looked up at her, his hands still gripping his head and his right arm twitching slightly. "What-what do you mean?"

The blonde sat on the floor and folded her arms. "Well when I found you, you were just about frozen solid. I guess the fire I made thawed you out, although it was meant to just take the chill off the air for when I got back. Didn't think it was possible for a human to thaw out so easily like that."

Blinking, the boy slowly sat up, ignoring the twitches in his limbs as much as he could. "You b-brought me here?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. "Um...th-thank you."

"Meh, it's nothing," shrugged the blonde before grabbing a nearby log and throwing it on the small fire. "So what's your name? How'd you get out in the snow? And why the hell aren't you dead?"

Piko's eyes were on the fire, watching it as it laughed at his fear. "I was called Piko. And-and I got lost in the country so I'm trying to get home so that my family won't have to worry about me." He looked up at her. "As for your last question." Shifting his eyes to the ground he added, "I was certain that I would never wake up again..."

"I'd imagine so. Mother Nature can be so cruel to some this time of year."

The boy blinked. "Mother Nature?"

"Don't tell me ya never heard of Mother Nature?"

Piko shook his head, a clueless look on his face.

"Well Mother Nature is the one who controls the weather, creates the plants, and that sort of stuff. And I thought you city folk were supposed to be smart."

"O-oh. Well I don't really know that much about, um, stuff."

Dori made a 'hn' sound, grabbing another log and adding it to the others before pulling her lighter out of her pocket and setting the new log on fire. It was then that she remembered that she had the small bun in her pocket still and quickly reached and pulled it out. It was only small and breaking it in hard would make it even smaller. But it would just be rude of her to just eat it and ignore Piko. Crystal blue eyes glanced up at him, seeing him attempting to stop his left leg from twitching with a pout on his face. It made her wonder just why he kept twitching like that. Was it a side effect from being frozen? Or was it something he was born with. She shook her and began trying to break the bun in half, one of the halves slightly larger than the other, and held the larger half out to the boy. "Here," she said absentmindedly while munching on her own half.

Piko's teal eyes blinked at the bun and he reached out and gently took it, giving a 'thank you' and looking at it before taking a small bite from it. It had a rather plain taste and was a little dry but if it was food then it was good. It was food after all. And food was meant to help keep you going, right? His hand twitched suddenly, making him drop the bread. A frown crossed his features as he picked it back up. These twitches were going to get annoying.

The blonde noticed the boy twitch again and cocked an eyebrow. "So what's with the twitching?" she asked, unable to hold her curiosity any longer.

Shaking his head, the Vocaloid replied, "I'm not sure. But I know it has something to do with when I was in the snow." And it needed to be seen to soon, meaning he would have to leave as soon as possible and continue on to the city. Although he would probably end up being slower than he was when he was last out in the snow if he kept getting attacked by twitches or large amount of spasms when in a state of shock or fear. That would definitely not help since he had once jumped up at the sound of a cow going 'moo'.

"So you haven't always had it?"

Piko shook his head then gave Dori a look. "Why are you asking me so much, anyway?"

"Am I not allowed to ask questions to a boy who I thought was dead when I found them frozen solid!" Dori snapped, giving Piko a glare and becoming a little defensive.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, looking down at the floor as his right shoulder twitched. He didn't mean to offend her but all she was doing was asking him questions, and honestly made him feel a little awkward. Unless that was how a lot of humans spoke. He hadn't had that much interaction with humans, not as much as he would have liked anyway. "I-I'm just not use to people..."

Dori scoffed. "You think I am? I been stuck in this old crap shack for most of my life."

Piko blinked. "Crap shack?"

Shaking her head while chuckling, the blonde hit him lightly on the head in a playful manor. "You're not too bright, are ya? I guess with all them gizmos they have in that there city make people feel like they don't need to know stuff."

The boy just put on a blank face. Why did people keep calling him a 'city folk'? He hadn't even stepped foot in this so called city. Unless that room he was in when he woke up was in the city. Although his home was located in the city. So really he was a city folk. But his name was Piko, not city 'folk'. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the fact that it was still pretty wet. They boy grabbed a few locks and squeezed them in his hand, watching as water just about poured at and landed on the floor. _'That was a lot of water...' _Piko mused, wiping his now dripping wet hand on his coat. "So why are you here by yourself? From what I know, most children live with parents," he questioned, having done a quick scan.

"I ran away," Dori replied, simply as if it were nothing, her crystal blue eyes staring into the fire. "My so called 'parents' couldn't give two shits about me. Too busy yellin' at each other. So I ran away from home…" She paused to take a bite out of her bun, chewed it then swallowed it. "And I wandered across this small place. Seemed abandoned so I moved in."

"Oh…" Piko's eyes cast down to the ground, ignoring the fact that his fingers wouldn't stop twitching on his right hand. "Isn't it lonely? Living here by yourself…"

Dori made a 'psh' sound and waved a hand. "Not really. There're a lot of animals out here that I connect with." She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly before turning to the silvery haired boy and flashing a smile. There was a chirping sound then a small round robin managed to squeeze through a small gap by the door and fluttered over to the blonde. "Ya see? This little guy's been a friend of mine for quite some time. He was the one who found you in the snow."

Piko blinked at the small creature then smiled softly. "Really? This small thing found me?"

"Yup. If it wasn't for him then you would probably still be out frozen solid."

"Thank you so much." The robin tilted its head to one side and chirped, hopping over before fluttering onto Piko's head. The boy giggled softly at this before his eyes cast over Dori who was lying down. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Going to sleep," she replied, turning on her side so that she was facing away from Piko. "I'm tired from walking to town and back."

"There's a town nearby?"

"A few hours walk away from here." A wide yawn passed through the blonde's lips as she shut her eyes. "Now shaddup I need to sleep."

Piko gave a small nod despite the fact that he knew she couldn't see it and laid down, himself, the robin hopping off of his head and flying out of the shed. He lay on his back; his hands placed on his stomach and just let his eyes slowly slip shut. He may have been in sleep mode, but his body still occasionally twitched. It was late in the night when one of his twitches suddenly let off a small spark. The spark fell upon one simple strand of hay and caught fire, the flames quickly spread to nearby hay, creating a large blaze. The moment the smell of smoke reached the silvery haired Vocaloid's nose it set off an automatic reaction, waking him up instantly. He gasped, jolting up, his whole body twitched and his eyes wide as he stared at the flames, a look of fear and worry washing over his face. This fire…was much bigger than the others he had seen and quite frankly, it terrified him. He couldn't bring himself to move a single limb, aside from the involuntary twitching.

The flames just continued to grow bigger and eventually Dori woke up. She sat up just as quickly as the boy had only she was able to do something other than stare. "Shit!" she cursed, scrambling to her feet. "Shit! Shit! What the hell happened!" Her panicked blue eyes turned to Piko, only to see him in a frozen state of panick, himself. She cursed under breath, took a quick glanced about then grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" she cried and dragged him out of the burning shed. After taking one last glance at the shed she pulled the still shocked Piko down the road, quickly, not really thinking of what she was doing.

The shed was left there, now completely engulfed by flames.

* * *

**One week after I submitted my request, Piko's name is now on the character list :D I mean we can't have people writing about him and not even have his name there like with Luki/Luke. Although there aren't really that many fics Luki/Luke based though.**

**Anywho~ I'm not too fond of the way this chapter started off but I tried editing it and got an even worse result so I kept it how it was. **

**The end however I do like :3…sorta….. Sigh~ why am I so cruel to Piko despite how much I love him? BECAUSE IT MAKES GREAT ENTERTAINMENT 8D**

**Thank you again to those who reviewed the last chapter and helps keep this fic alive**

**~~Review Please~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE**: **This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

* * *

They ran for hours, neither of them looking back. Snow was attacking them harshly, numbing just about every limb in their body. Yet they still ran. The girl still held on tightly to his wrist even though he was running for himself now. Both of them were breathing heavily, their throats and chests felt like there were thousands of sharp needles striking into them and were just getting worse as they continued on. By now the area wasn't as, shall we say empty, as before. There was the occasional tree that sprouted up by the road, its leafless branches covered in snow. They eventually came to a stop under one of the trees, Dori letting go of Piko's wrist and falling to the ground while Piko leant over and put his hands on his knees, both of them catching their breaths.

"Damn…" was all Dori said, putting a hand over her forehead. Where in the hell had she taken them? Or better still, where was she going to live? Her home was probably just a pile of black ashes by now.

Piko sat down on the floor, his legs not wanting to keep him standing any longer. A twitch ran down his right arm, making him cringe as it did. He looked at the palms of his hands and attempted to ball them, only for them to twitch slightly and he couldn't feel the slightest thing. Was this normal? Were body parts really meant to react like this to extreme cold? It wasn't a very pleasant feeling…if there was any feeling at all. His eyes glanced over at Dori as the girl pushed herself into a sitting position. "What do we do now?" he asked, voice shaking a little from the event that just happened and the extreme cold.

Shaking her head, the blonde replied, "I-I don't know. We can't go back, there's no way we can." Running a hand through her hair she stood up and looked around. They had been going in the same direction as the small town she went to after she had found Piko. They should be pretty close to it by now and there was some form of outline through the haze of what almost seemed like a blizzard. "We should just keep heading the way we were. I'm pretty sure that town is close by. And-and if we stay here then we'll surely turn into popsicles in time flat." As if to encourage the boy, Dori reached down grabbed his wrists and pulled him up so that he was standing. "Come on let's go."

"Oh, um r-right." The boy nodded and the two started walking, finding that they had to squint to see properly as the snow was pushing against them and smacking their faces and their eyes.

"Darn it. Why in the hell does it have to be so cold?" Dori complained, trudging through the snowy ground. Well yes it was winter and it was meant to be cold in winter. But this was ridiculous. _'I can see why I found the kid just about frozen solid,' _she mused in her head. Her blue eyes glanced at the boy beside her and she frowned. "How can you wear something like that in this cold weather?"

Piko blinked and looked over at her. "What do you mean?" he questioned, brushing some wet strands of hair from his eyes.

"That outfit of yours. There's no way that can be warm. Why didn't ya put on any other type of clothes?"

"Um, I was born in these. An-and I don't really have anything other clothes." He looked down at the snowy ground, almost looking slightly embarrassed by this.

Dori cocked an eyebrow. "Born in them? What, were you made in a lab or something?" She then proceeded to laugh at what she had just said.

Piko meanwhile looked away and pulled a pouting face while mumbling to himself, "What's so funny about being born in a lab?" not really understanding that she was joking. He turned to her and gave her a look. "What about your clothes. They don't look like they could keep you warm either."

At that Dori stopped laughing. "Oh-um-well…Eheh…No not really." She scratched the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Hell yeah, it does. But just like you, I don't got anything else to wear." Folding her arms as she walked, Dori added, "Clothes are a wee bit harder to steal than food."

The word 'steal' triggered something in the silvery haired boy's system and after researching the word 'BAD' flashed up. Piko blink at this, a baffled look on his face. "Steal?"

"Yeah. Well I got no money. I had no other option."

Money? That was used in order to buy things, right? Well that's what Piko's database told him. And if you didn't have enough money then you would not be able to buy the item. What was the point in that? There were some things that humans needed to survive and if they were some of the things that you had to use money to get, then the people wouldn't survive. Now Piko could understand what Dori meant when she said 'steal'. "I'm sorry," he suddenly finding himself saying.

Raising an eyebrow, Dori asked, "What for?"

Piko shook his head. "I-I don't know…"

Dori just chuckled and hit him on the head playfully. "Yup, you _really_ are a funny little one." She laughed a little and left a once again baffled Piko as she wandered a head a little. "Let's hurry! I can see the town up ahead!"

It took a moment before Piko realized what she said and by that time he had to run a little to catch up. When he did he noticed a large green sign that said 'Welcome' in white writing with a small amount of building made with large stone bricks. "This is the town?"

"Yup. This was where I came to get food and such." And not to mention to try and get money off a dead body. "There isn't anywhere where we can get shelter here. I think the best we can get is an alley."

"I'm sorry," Piko ended up saying again, casting his eyes down and a guilty look on his face.

"What? Again?"

"I-I actually mean it for something this time," he quickly said before Dori brushed it off completely, his eyes now being covered by his bangs. "It's my fault your 'crap shack' was set on fire. If I wasn't there it wouldn't have happened. Perhaps it would have been better if you hadn't have found me."

Frowning, the girl put her hands on her hips. "So you'd rather be dead? Geeze that's lovely to know. And I really don't matter about that old shack. There was no way I would have been able to stay there the rest of my life." Moving over to the boy she put a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile on her face. "Really, I don't mind."

Piko bit his lip and nodded but still felt that pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Grinning, Dori grabbed his wrist and dragged him along with her as she began trudging through the large amount of snow and looked for any sort of shelter that they could use to rest since it was now very early morning. Not that you couldn't tell without looking at the time since the sky was always covered with dark, snow-filled cloud, concealing the sun during the day. But either way it was still pretty dark. After searching through most of the small town they ended up sitting underneath a small arch above the entrance to the library. Well no one would need the library at around 3am would they? And it helped shelter them from the snow. The two were still shivering slightly as they sat with their knees against their chests and arms wrapped around themselves. They didn't really sleep, just sat in silence occasionally closing their eyes to rest them.

When the small town clocked chimed 6am the two of them left the small entrance to the library. Dori mentioned something about stealing them some food to eat for breakfast. There were a few of the owners of the outdoor market were setting up their stores although were not open. The preferred to start early as a way to make more money. "Let me show you how it's done," Dori whispered to the boy before walking down the small street with her hands behind her back, whistling an innocent tune. As she reached a store full of fruit the girl took the small orange from the corner of the table and slipped it into the back pocket of her pants and walked away as if nothing had happened. When she got a little further she turned around and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger, grinning slyly. "You see. Simple," she said once he approached her. "Next is your turn."

"O-oh! You want me to do it?" Piko asked, not too sure if he was up for it and not to mention it was just screaming 'BAD' in his head.

"Of course. Look at those sleeves of yours." Grabbing Piko's arm she held it up and tugged at the arm warmers. "You could easily grab something then just hide your hand in here."

Piko made and unsure face as the girl turned him around and pushed him forward a bit, telling him to try it himself and also mentioned something about not being seen. But what if he did it wrong? What if he dropped the fruit? Or if someone did see him? He couldn't do this, no he could. Then why were his feet moving towards? No, no, no. This wasn't right! He shouldn't do it! Oh but he was already right up to the store. Hesitantly he reached out and took hold of an orange, himself, hiding his hand in the arm warmer like Dori had told him to, and continued walking. He continued walking until he felt a pat on the back and jumped, a twitch running down his spine and at first he was afraid that he had been caught until he heard,

"Great job! You did that like a pro." It was Dori and she appeared to have a proud look on her face. "Now then shall we go steal something else?"

A man suddenly cleared his throat behind them. Quickly turning around the two youths saw a tall man dressed in a blue uniform with a police badge attached to his front.

Dori's eyes widened and she grabbed Piko by the wrist again and began running. "Come on! We gotta leave!" she cried as the man shouted at them to stop running and began chasing after them.

"Wh-what's going on! Who is he?" an utterly confused Piko asked, trying to keep up with the girl's pace.

"He is bad! We must _not_ be caught by him. And that's all you need to know," the blonde told him, turning a corner and running down the next street. She looked behind her and grinned when seeing that the policeman was no longer behind them but gasped when she looked in front of her again. A pair of arms grabbed her and tried to pin her to the ground while she struggled and thrashed about wildly. A second policeman who had been called for help attempted to do the same with Piko but found it a little more difficult since the boy's twitches made it hard to keep a grip on him. Since it worked the first time someone had a tight hold on him, Piko decided that it would work again and gave the policeman a hard kick to the stomach, making him stumble backwards.

"Run Piko! Run!" Dori cried when she saw this.

He stood up and brushed snow off him and said, "But what about you!"

"Just run, you idiot! I'll be fine!"

Teal eye glanced over at the second policeman who was standing and look like he was about to pounce on him. Not seeing any other option, Piko ran. He ran through the town, occasionally bumping into people, yet he still ran. He didn't even know if he was still being chased yet he still went on until he ended up in an alley, leaning against the wall and letting his body slip to the floor while he breather heavily, trying to catch his breath. That was close…too close.

And now he was alone again…

* * *

**In response to ****Anonymous Fishy-chan****: If you're on the home page and click 'help' it should take you to a page that explains how to add a character.**

**Note to everyone: My Christmas gift to you is this update :3 Goodness I was getting so distracted while writing this chapter D: Of course my friend didn't help me; calling me up every five minutes to ask for help with her own fanfiction, which not only has Utatane Piko in it but also has Sekihan and Pico too o3o So ya, I'm gonna have to look out for that and it better be good since she's bugged me so much about it xD**

**Thank you all once again for reviewing the last chapter and thank you to the person who sent me the PM with such a wonderful response to this fic which put me in such a good mood :D**

**~~Review Please~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE**: **This Fanfiction begun while there was still not much information about Utatane Piko. His personality and all reactions to the many different things in this fanfiction were solely my choice.**

**

* * *

**

A shaky hand came up to rub his forehead as the boy let out a sigh and closed his eyes. How long had he been sat here for? All the running he had been doing recently was tiring him out. Every part of him ached and hurt even more so when a part of him twitched. But he couldn't just sit there all day. He had to get moving. 1: because he needed to hurry and find his way home, and 2: in case one of the policemen from earlier found him and went after him again. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the clouded sky, watching the flakes fall down a lot lighter than they had before. Was Dori okay? Where was she? Piko could only hope that the policemen had done nothing bad to her. This was his fault. The policeman must have spotted him taking the fruit and then overheard as he was talking to Dori.

The boy frowned suddenly and lifted his arm up to reveal the orange he had taken still in his hand. It was food so…he could eat it, right? According to his data you had to peel off the skin around it. Piko bit his lip as he began picking at the orange skin and pulled it off. He blinked at seeing soft textured fruit beneath the skin. How peculiar. After quickly tearing away at the rest of the skin he brought the orange orange to his lips and bit down softly. Like with the apple he had eaten soon after he awoke the juices flowed out, a little dribbling down his chin. Piko's face screwed up at the taste, finding the food to have quite a tangy taste, much different from anything else he had eaten. And it wasn't the most favored in his opinion. But he couldn't let it go to waste so he continued eating it. He quickly wiped away at any of the juices around his mouth or on his chin, finding that the cold air bit at the damp parts of his skin.

After he finished the orange, Piko attempted to stand, his knees bent inwards as he did and he had his hand against the wall for some support. His other hand came up to rub his head again, his head pounding. He needed to rest soon or his system may suddenly decide it wasn't 'fit' to stay working and shut him down again. And if that happened he may not be as lucky as to survive as he had the last time. But where could he rest? He was in an unfamiliar town and the map he had only held roads and street names. Maybe he could just stay in any archways he found, like the one he and Dori slept in the night before.

Piko quickly checked his route before he began walking again through the small town. The people of the town seemed pretty friendly, giving a small 'hello' or 'good day' as they walked pass. Piko did the polite thing and said 'hello' back to them with a kind smile. His twitching was as bad as it first had been; only giving him the slightest spasm every five minutes. It was a good sign since he was still managing to function.

Teal eyes blinked curiously as he stopped in his tracks. The buildings were all behind him by now and there was a long track that went off into a small clearing then entered another town. In front of him lay a small bridge with gray stones that made up the two walls on the side of it. Curiously, Piko padded over to it and looked over the side to see a small river that was frozen over. "How strange," he mumbled to himself. "It must be the cold that makes it like that. It was on the road too. I remember. I couldn't stand up properly on it." That was right after he woke up in the truck. How long had it been since then? A few days at least. How many more hours would he have to endure these struggles to get to his family?

The boy looked ahead of him and a thoughtful look crossed his features. If he went along the path to the town he would be closer to home. Yet there was something in the back of his mind that he couldn't just walk on. Something in him was telling to go back, to look for Dori. She had helped him when he was lost in the snow. And the people who had taken the girl, she had told him that they were bad. What if they still had her? He couldn't just leave her with them. But where would they, she, be? And what about his family? He had to get home as soon as possible to stop them from worrying about him.

He looked down at the ground and hugged himself, left shoulder twitching, while thinking of what he should do. Biting his lip, Piko turned back around and headed back into the town, USB flicking slightly as he turned. If he was going to try and find Dori, then he have no clue where to start. He wandered around the town for a little while, not sure what he was doing.

"Think, Piko, think!" he told himself. The two that had chased them were both wearing the same clothes. That was something called a 'uniform', right? And all workers of the same place wore the same uniform. If he could spot another person in that uniform then maybe they could lead him to Dori!

…maybe?

Well it was worth a shot. Now what did those uniforms look like again?…Ah yes, that was it. He took a quick look around him to see if any of them were close by but it seemed that they weren't so he continued walking. What if one of the two from earlier spotted and recognized him? Would they attack him? What if all other policemen knew who he was now? Maybe if he stayed on high alert and made sure not to be spotted by one and just followed from a distance then it may be a lot safer.

Piko abruptly stopped, a look of realization on his face as he quickly calculated something. If he_ allowed_ one of them to catch him, then it may be possible that they could take him to where they took Dori. And maybe the best way to get them to take him would be to attempt to steal something else. It was bad to do so, but if it was the only way.

Wandering through the town, Piko attempted to find the area where the many stands that held items were, thinking that if they were caught there once then he would surely be caught a second time. And maybe if he didn't even attempt to be discrete. Piko was just as nervous as he had been when he first attempted to steal something. When he finally found the area he just wandered around, trying to figure out which stand he should try and steal from. Well it didn't really matter exactly which one he targeted. Just as long as he was caught.

He soon spotted the fruit stand that Dori and he had stolen from earlier. What a better place to get caught then the place they first had been? Putting his hands behind his back he strolled towards it and not so discretely took another orange from the table, making sure that the man stood behind the stand would stop him.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!" the man yelled.

Piko quickly turned, not quite sure what to say.

The man's features softened for a moment and he waved a hand and said, "Bah, keep it. You look starved."

"Eh? Am I not in trouble?" questioned Piko, blinking.

"No. Just go on, get out of here before I change my mind."

Nodding, Piko turned and left, a pout on his face. Great. Now he was stuck with another stinking orange. Frustrated, he threw the orange but froze and his face dropped when he saw the round fruit smack into the back of someone's head. A someone who happened to be wearing a certain uniform. The person grunted something, rubbed the back of their head and turned around quickly.

"You!"

Piko gulped a look of horror on his face when he also noticed that it was the first policeman from earlier. And the man did not look happy. Well this wasn't how he had planned it and Piko was about to run, completely forgetting his idea to be captured for a moment. But he had to allow this to happen. It was the only chance of saving Dori…his friend…He was suddenly grabbed rather forcefully, his arms yanked behind his back and something cold wrapped around his wrist, holding them together.

"You have the right to remain silent!" barked the man, gipping a firm, almost iron grip on the boy. "You are not going to resist and you are going to allow me to take you to the station. Is that understood?"

Piko made a small whimper, not quite sure what he was supposed to do or say in a situation like this.

"I said, is that understood!"

"Y-yes!" squeaked Piko, his body trembling and his left arm twitching slightly.

"Good. Now let's go."

With that the police man led them through the town, Piko noticing that the public, who before were friendly and smiley at him, were now either shaking their heads or giving him looks of disgust. Humans changed so quickly, didn't they? Teal eyes glanced at a rather large building that the man seemed to be leading him to. Was this where they took Dori after they were ambushed? Piko could only wait and find out.

Once in the building the man pushed him towards a bench and told Piko to sit there and to not even attempt to escape before going off to sort some stuff out. Piko sat down and bit his lip, looking at the ground. He frowned a little as he noticed his leg bouncing slightly on its own. Damn malfunctions. He would be glad when he finally got home and request to be repaired.

The man soon came back, pulling the machine up by the arms and then took him to what at first looked like a long corridor that was guarded by two men. It wasn't until they started going down it that Piko realized the sort of 'rooms' with bars covering the front wall and door. Most of them had people inside of it, mainly adults. Piko was soon pushed into one of the 'rooms' himself and after having the strange thing keeping his hands locked behind his back taken away the man closed the barred door and locked it. "If you can't do the time, don't commit the crime," was all he said before leaving.

Piko stayed still before taking a moment to look at his surroundings. Nothing but a dirty bed and a couple of small stones on the floor. This wasn't exactly what Piko had in mind of the place. Then again what _did_ he have in mind for it?

"What in the heck are you doing here!" a voice snapped from the cell directly across Piko's.

Turning, the boy's face lit up and he beamed a bright smile, rushing over to the bars. "Dori!"

* * *

**. . .OMG**

**It feels like FOREVER since I last updated this! I am SO sorry for making everyone wait so long. Waiting for a fic you like to be updated hurts the soul. I hurt all of your souls ToT And for that I am dearly sorry.**

**And this chapter sucks. I make you all wait and then give you a sucky chapter. Aren't I wonderful? ¬3¬**

**Anywho~ thank you to those who reviewed. Every review I get sparks some encouragement (if only I didn't keep getting distracted so much ****（****TДT|||****）****) You guys who have supported me to this point are all wonderfully epic. COOKIES ARE IN THE POST FOR YOU!**

**~Don't forget to review~**


End file.
